Ex Prisoner
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: "Dia sudah menebus dosanya di jeruji besi, meskipun begitu tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya. Sekali pendosa tetaplah pendosa. Menjadikan dunia ini tak adil untuknya./"Masih adakah tempat untukku berada?"/Haehyuk/BL/Review? (Reupload)
1. Prologue

**Ex-Prisoner**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Halo, saya kembali membawa fanfic terbaru. Tema kali ini Slice of life. Ini pertamakalinya saya membuat ff seperti ini. Jadi maaf jika dirasa banyak kekurangan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya!

Rate: T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Tanda tangani berkas ini dan ini! Jangan lupa sehabis ini kau harus ke ruang kepala polisi sehabis ini." Donghae mengangguk begitu salah satu sipir membentangkan beberapa berkas di hadapannya untuk di tanda tangani. Jarinya meraih pulpen yang tersedia untuk menandatangani surat kebebasannya sebelum kembali diproses. Surat kebebasan? Ya. Lee Donghae seorang pria yang kini berusia 31 tahun bertubuh cukup tinggi, memiliki rambut hitam pendek, dan juga iris cokelat yang terlihat sendu adalah salah satu Narapidana yang mendekam di salah satu penjara pusat kota. Hari ini masa hukumannya sudah habis. Sebelum keluar tentu dia harus mengurus beberapa persoalan dan mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku. Tak Nampak kebahagiaan apapun dari wajahnya walau hari ini ia bebas dari penjara. Wajahnya cenderung datar terkesan kaku. Mungkin terlalu lama mendekap di jeruji besi menghilangkan gairah hidupnya. Ia bangkit setelah selesai menandatangani berkas-berkasnya menuju ruang kepala polisi. Barang-barangnya sudah dirapihkan. Tidak memakan banyak waktu karena ia hanya memiliki beberapa potong pakaian. 'Teman-temannya' sewaktu di penjara menyeringai padanya, ada juga beberapa yang tidak peduli begitu Donghae melewati mereka. Menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, ia melangkah tanpa menoleh. Begitu sampai di ruang kepala, sipir yang menemaninya mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Ia masuk diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya beberapa himbauan dan nasehat untuk Donghae mengalun di telinganya. Kepala polisi itu menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kau harus bekerja keras dan terus berusaha. Kau pasti bisa." Donghae tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk. Menunduk sebentar sebagai tanda penghormatan sebelum berlalu dari sana. Langkah kakinya lurus menuju pintu keluar. Dia bebas. Donghae bebas. Begitu pintu terbuka hanya kehampaan yang menyapanya. Tak ada keluarga yang menyambut. Tak ada saudara maupun teman-teman. Tidak ada siapapun di luar sana untuk menyambut kepulangan Donghae. Walau sudah tahu akan seperti ini tetap saja hati Donghae terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Untuk seterusnya ia harus berjuang sendirian.

Menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

.

To be Continued

Halo~ kembali lagi bersama saya. Hai, ada yang kangen? :D

Ditunggu responnya, kalau bagus saya lanjutkan.

Terimakasih~


	2. No Body's Home

**Ex-Prisoner**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Halo, saya kembali. Maaf jika updatenya sangat lama. Saya terburu-buru mengetiknya Jadi maaf jika dirasa banyak kekurangan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya!

Rate: T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Play: No body's home- Avril Lavigne, Chance home is in your eyes- Greyson, Wish You Were Here-Avril, All I Ask-Adelle.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

He wants to go home

But nobody's home

That's where he lies broken inside

With no place to go, no place to go

To dry his eyes

Broken inside

-No body's home by Avril-

.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang pintu gerbang yang membatasi antara dalam penjara dan luar penjara bagaikan pintu Surga dan Neraka. Neraka jika kau masuk ke dalamnya dan Surga jika kau keluar dari sana.

Pintu isolasi dan pintu kebebasan.

Tapi bagi mantan narapidana sepertinya, gerbang yang terbuka menyerukan kebebasan tak lebih dari omong kosong belaka. Justru gerbang yang terbuka itu menjadi momok yang menakutkan baginya. Neraka yang sesungguhnya.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya keluar area penjara dengan tas di punggung. Gerbang yang dilewatinya ini tampak berdiri angkuh menjulang langit-langit, sangat kokoh terbuat dari besi baja. Seakan mengancam siapapun yang berada di dalam tak akan bisa merobohkannya. Donghae tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Begitu juga dengan para sipir yang berlalu lalang mengurus tahanan yang lainnya. Donghae tidak akan merindukannya karena itu bukanlah pengalaman yang pantas untuk dirindukan keberadaannya. Telaga cokelatnya berpendar dilimpahi sinar matahari berlebih. Matanya mulai terasa kering karena angin musim panas berhembus kuat di antara dedaunan.

Asing.

Semua pemandangan yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya terasa sangat asing sekarang. Sudah banyak yang berubah dari kota besar ini. Dulu rasanya gedung-gedung belum setinggi itu. Baliho yang terpampang juga semakin banyak. Berbagai macam poster artis yang tak dikenalnya menghiasi toko-toko. Semakin jauh Donghae melangkah maka semakin asing ia merasa. Kendaraan roda 2 ataupun 4 bahkan lebih berlalu lalang. Orang-orang tampak sibuk dengan berbagai macam hal dan rata-rata tengah memegang ponsel di tangan. Tak ada yang menaruh minat padanya. Tentu saja, Donghae hanyalah orang asing biasa dengan pakaian seadanya yang melekat di tubuh. Dia bukanlah artis yang akan dikejar-kejar fansnya. Sekian lama terisolasi dari dunia luar, kini ia mendapat kebebasan menghirup udara luar. Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu halte. Berdiri kaku karena tidak ada tempat kosong di bangku yang tersedia. Ada sepasang kakek dan nenek, seorang ibu dengan 2 anak lelakinya, dan satu lelaki tanggung berpakaian rapi. Mungkin pegawai kantoran. Merasa tidak sopan memelototi orang lain seperti itu Donghae kembali memperhatikan jalanan. Sekitar 10 menit berlalu dan bus berhenti tepat di depannya. Sebelum melangkah Donghae menoleh ke belakang, mengulurkan tangan membantu kakek dan nenek yang berada di belakangnya untuk masuk terlebih dulu.

"Terimakasih, nak. Kau sangat baik," ucap sang nenek dengan senyuman di wajah. Donghae hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah memastikan nenek dan kakek itu duduk dengan baik, Donghae mulai mencari tempat duduk. Ada satu tempat kosong di sebelah seorang pelajar di pojok belakang, mungkin SMA bila dilihat dari seragamnya. Donghae duduk, menyandarkan punggung lelahnya ke belakang kursi. Helaan nafasnya terdengar berat. Langit tampak cerah berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya. Entah apa yang akan ia alami nanti. Walau Donghae sudah mempunyai proyeksi.

"Kau tidak akan pulang lagi?! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk acara itu, karena orangtua diharuskan datang! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkanku?!" bentakan yang cukup keras untuk di dengar mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Suara tertahan itu berasal dari samping tempat duduknya. Anak lelaki berseragam SMA dan berambut berwarna blonde tampak mencengkram erat ponsel di tangannya yang diarahkan ke telinga. Sekilas matanya tertutup, giginya bergemerutuk tanda menahan amarah, dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyiksaku?!" setelah mengucapkan itu sambungan di matikan secara kasar. Kepalanya bersandar di jendela. Mungkin anak ini mempunyai masalah dengan orang yang dihubunginya tadi, pikir Donghae. Merasa diperhatikan siswa SMA itu menoleh pada Donghae, tampak salah tingkah. Mungkin menyadari percakapannya tadi mengganggu penumpang lain. Ada rona merah di pipinya, membuatnya terlihat manis. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Bis berhenti di halte berikutnya, siswa blonde itu turun bersama beberapa orang berseragam sama sepertinya. Donghae menatap keluar jendela. Tak jauh dari halte ada sebuah sekolah yang Donghae tak tahu namanya. Pasti anak laki-laki tadi bersekolah di sana. Bis berjalan kembali menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Dan Donghae kembali termenung memikirkan hidupnya.

.

Setelah setengah jam berlalu Donghae turun dari bis. Tempat yang ditujunya adalah sudut kota yang kebanyakan dihuni oleh masyarakat berekonomi rendah dan menengah. Beberapa orang berjalan melewatinya, ada yang berjualan dan ada pula yang menjadi konsumen. Pemandangan di depannya sepertinya tak begitu jauh berbeda di ingatannya. Hanya semakin luas dan bertambahnya jumlah penduduk di pemukiman ini. Donghae terus menapaki jalan dengan langkahnya yang berat. Binar di matanya tampak gelisah, tangannya mengerat pada lengan tas. Perlahan langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih lusuh. Sayup-sayup dia bisa mendengar percakapan dari dalam rumah yang pintunya terbuka itu. Saling bersahutan dengan intonasi yang semakin meningkat. Donghae ragu ingin melangkah. Jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara ingin masuk atau pergi secepatnya. Donghae menengadah saat mendengar suara terkesiap. Di depannya kini ada seorang wanita paruh baya, matanya membola, bibirnya terbuka, dan tangannya mengarah padanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau!" suaranya tercekat, Donghae menutup mata dan berucap lirih.

"Eomma, aku… pulang." Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk wanita itu bereaksi. Lengkingan memekakan telinga itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Mengundang oranglain untuk melihat ada apa gerangan hingga kini mereka di kelilingi banyak orang.

"Kau, pembunuh! Untuk apa kau di sini?! Pergi kau dari sini!" teriaknya membahana. Bisa ia rasakan hatinya mencelos mendengar ucapan tersebut dari ibunya sendiri. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Bukan!

"Eomma aku-"

"Kau bukan anakku. Aku tak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu! Pergi kau dari sini! Tempatmu bukan lagi di sini!" dia berjalan menghentak, memaki dengan mata terbelalak. Mendorong Donghae hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Bisik-bisik dari orang yang berkumpul di sana terdengar. Donghae bahkan bisa melihat saudaranya yang memandangnya datar tanpa minat di sebelah ibunya.

"Bukankah dia Donghae? Dia sudah bebas? Secepat itu?"

"Mau apa dia kembali ke sini? Merusak nama lingkungan kita saja!"

"Usir saja dia. Sampah masyarakat."

"Dasar penjahat, kenapa tidak membusuk saja di penjara."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya nanti kau terpengaruh sifat busuknya!"

Donghae menggertakan gigi mendengar semua cemoohan yang ditujukan untuknya. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan luapan emosi yang bergejolak. Wajahnya memerah marah. Kenapa mereka begitu kejam melontarkan kalimat menusuk hati begitu saja? Menghakimi seenaknya. Donghae ingin membalasnya tapi tertahan saat seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampirinya. Dari ekspresinya tak jauh berbeda dengan yang lain. Memandangnya risih.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyannya pada sekumpulan orang-orang yang masih mencaci maki.

"Pak Kepala, dia ini pernah di penjara, dia penjahat. Usir saja dia dari sini. Tempat kita akan tercoreng jika ada mantan narapidana sepertinya!" salah satu penduduk di sana berucap mengebu-gebu bahkan ekpresi jijiknya tak di tahan-tahan. Disusul argument dari yang lainnya. Setuju untuk mengusir Donghae. Tak menerimanya kembali. Bahkan ibunya yang berteriak paling keras. Donghae bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berada paling dalam di tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping secara menyakitkan. Aliran darahnya seperti tersumbat, udara di sekitarnya seperti mengikis, nafasnya sesak. Lelaki paruh baya berstatus sebagai pemimpin di lingkungan itu bertanya pada ibunya, sebagai keluarganya. Meminta pendapat.

"Usir saja dia. Dia bukan anak saya! Pergi kau dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!" telunjuk itu terangkat tinggi mengarah padanya. Matanya berkilat tajam penuh nafsu. Tak sabar melihat Donghae pergi diiringi seruan setuju dari yang lainnya. Donghae sudah menduga ini sebelumnya, dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan hatinya jauh-jauh hari, tapi kenyataan selalu lebih pahit dari apa yang dibayangkan. Beban yang dideritanya berlipat kali lebih banyak sekarang. Keputusan akhir sudah dibuat. Mereka mengusir Donghae dengan dalih untuk kenyamanan bersama.

Omong kosong!

Mereka begitu mudahnya mengusir oranglain tanpa mempertimbangkan hal lainnya. Hanya menuruti emosi sepihak. Tak memberikannya kesempatan bahkan untuk berbicara. Rahang Donghae menegang, giginya bergemerutuk, tangannya mencengkram erat tasnya. Tanpa kata dia berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Tak menoleh sama sekali. Tak ada gunanya jika Donghae tetap berada di sana disaat semuanya tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Yang bisa Donghae lakukan hanyalah pergi. Dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tempat kesekian yang di datangi Donghae untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil. Sebagian menolak langsung dan sebagian menyuruhnya menunggu kabar berikutnya. Donghae duduk di bangku taman, kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit. Keringat berjatuhan karena udara yang semakin panas masuk ke pori-pori kulit. Pikirannya berkelana pada saat pengusiran yang diterimanya. Sesungguhnya Donghae sudah mengira kalau dia tidak akan diterima kembali. Bahkan sewaktu dia di penjara, tak satupun keluarga yang menjenguknya, melihat keadaannya, bertanya padanya, menenangkannya. Semua ia lewati seorang diri. Semua itu membuatnya tertekan. Tangannya terangkat guna mengusap wajahnya kasar. Matanya tertutup meresapi rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Tak pernah ia bayangkan hidupnya akan seperti ini. Dia tahu dia bersalah dan pantas dihukum. Dia sudah menebus dosanya selama 10 tahun di penjara. Tapi semua ada alasannya. Dan Donghae pikir keluarganya juga mempunyai andil dari apa yang dilakukannya. Kenapa sekarang mereka membuangnya begitu saja? Sekarang dia tidak punya siapa-siapa bahkan tempat untuk berlindung. Uang di sakunya bahkan sangat memprihatinkan jika untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang keras ini. Donghae ingin sekali berteriak sekeras kerasnya. Menumpahkan kegalauan hatinya yang menumpuk semakin tinggi di ambang batas normal. Dia iri dengan orang-orang yang tertawa bahagia bersama keluarga atau temannya di depannya. Seakan-akan mengejeknya yang kini menderita dan tidak punya siapa-siapa. Seakan-akan menunjukkan padanya kalau dia bukanlah bagian dari mereka yang berbahagia. Donghae membenci itu. Sangat membencinya. Ia berdecih sebelum tersenyum pahit. Berdiri dari duduknya untuk kembali mencari pekerjaan dan juga tempat untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Terdengar pukulan besi bertalu-talu pada piring kaleng, suara deru gergaji mesin yang memekakkan telinga pun saling bersahut-sahutan. Di sinilah Donghae. Dia menjadi pekerja kasar di pabrik penggergajian kayu di sudut kota. Pabrik ini tidak terlalu besar dan juga kecil. Ini adalah hari pertama Donghae bekerja. Kebetulan pabrik ini memang sangat membutuhkan tenaga bantuan jadi mereka menerima Donghae tanpa persyaratan rumit di belakangnya yang umumnya biasa terjadi. Donghae bersyukur akhirnya bisa mendapat pekerjaan. Semalam dia tidur di bangku taman. Untung saja tidak ada petugas yang biasa berjaga di lingkungan sekitar.

Peluh mulai bercucuran. Tenaganya terkuras sangat banyak. Pekerjaannya ini memang membutuhkan tenaga yang tidak sedikit. Donghae mengusap peluh dengan punggung tangan. Perutnya bergemuruh sedari tadi. Dia memang belum makan apapun. Keuangan yang menipis memaksanya untuk ekstra berhemat. Suara mesin terhenti perlahan saat mandor yang mengawasi mereka mengisyaratkan untuk istirahat. Berbondong-bondong para pekerja keluar mencari tempat teduh untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Donghae berusaha kuat agar tak melirik pada makanan yang mereka bawa. Harumnya tercium oleh Donghae yang hanya mengeluarkan sebungkus roti yang dibelinya dalam perjalanan ke pabrik ini tadi. Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun roti di tangannya tidak akan bisa menghapus rasa lapar di perutnya, Donghae tetap bersyukur masih bisa makan. Pekerja lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan alis tertaut tapi tidak menawarkan makanan padanya. Setelah rotinya habis Donghae menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan menyandarkan dirinya di bawah pohon. Menatap para pekerja lain yang saling bercengkrama. Tak memperdulikannya.

.

.

.

Ini hari ketiga Donghae bekerja di tempat yang sama. Semua tampak baik-baik saja kecuali tubuhnya. Daya tahan tubuh Donghae semakin melemah. Berhari-hari bekerja keras tanpa makan dengan layak membuat ketahanan tubuhnya melemah. Belum lagi selama ini Donghae tidur di sembarang tempat yang disinggahinya yang rata-rata hanya beralaskan lantai keras dan dingin tanpa penghalang apapun dari udara malam. Wajahnya pucat tapi Donghae tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada siapapun. Dia bisa bertahan. Dia pasti bisa melewatinya. Suara sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai yang mendekat padanya mau tak mau membuatnya menoleh. Alisnya berkerut menemukan mandornya berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Matanya menatap tajam dari atas hingga bawah. Tak melewatkan seinchi pun.

"Donghae," panggilnya serius.

"Ya, pak." Para pekerja yang lain ikut memperhatikan dalam diam karena tak biasanya sang mandor mendatangi bawahannya selain untuk menyuruhnya bekerja.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau berasal dari penjara di pusat kota?" tanyanya langsung di depan wajahnya. Suaranya cukup keras untuk pembicaraan yang seharusnya bukan untuk konsumsi publik. Donghae mendengar suara terkesiap dari semua pekerja yang mendengar ucapan sang mandor. Beberapa menatapnya tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka. Donghae meringis dalam hati. Jangan lagi.

"Jawab aku!" Donghae sedikit menunduk. Perlahan mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kupecat!" sontak Donghae melayangkan tatapan tak percaya. Apa salahnya hingga di pecat begitu saja?

"Kenapa?" mandor yang berusia kira-kira 40 tahun itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kenapa? Pabrik ini tidak menerima mantan narapidana. Pabrik ini membutuhkan orang-orang yang berkompeten dan dari keluarga baik-baik. Kau jelas tidak masuk kualifikasi. Orang sepertimu hanya akan membuat nama pabrik ini cacat, kau paham?" itu terlalu kejam untuk didengar Donghae. Seringai meremehkan itu menghancurkan harga dirinya. Pekerja lainnya mengangguk setuju. Menghinanya dengan berbagai umpatan.

"Kau terlihat baik tapi tak disangka hatimu jahat."

"Kejahatan apa yang kau lakukan hingga di penjara? Membunuh? Merampok? Memperkosa? Cih, sampah!"

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sekuat apapun Donghae berusaha menulikan pendengarannya tetap saja tidak bisa. Kalimat-kalimat hinaan dan penolakan itu tetap menghancurkan hatinya. Melukai hatinya yang sudah rapuh dan retak di berbagai bagian. Tak sampai di situ, mandor itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan melemparkannya ke bawah kakinya.

"Itu upahmu selama 3 hari bekerja di sini. Ambil dan pergilah!" tawa menggema setelahnya. Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat. Telaga cokelatnya berkilat-kilat. Ingin sekali ia memukul semua orang yang merendahkannya seperti sampah. Tapi pengalaman mengajarkannya untuk diam. Jika ia melawan semua akan tambah buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Menahan rasa amarah yang memuncak dan mencegah sebelum akal sehatnya tertutup, Donghae membungkuk mengambil lembaran uang di bawahnya dan langsung pergi. Diiringi seringai kepuasan dari yang lain.

Terkadang hukum yang berlaku di masyarakat jauh lebih kejam dari hukum Negara sekalipun.

.

.

.

Donghae meringkuk di dalam salah satu tempat bermain anak di taman, berlindung di bawah atapnya. Hari sudah sore, angin berhembus cukup kuat. Tubuhnya menggigil terkena hempasannya. Dia meringis merasakan rasa lapar yang meremas-remas dan memilintir usus perutnya. Sudah hampir seminggu Donghae tidak makan dengan layak dan belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Uang yang dibawanya tidak seberapa. Belum lagi Donghae terus berjalan tanpa kenal lelah untuk mencari pekerjaan. Selama ini dia juga tidur di pinggir jalan atau kalau beruntung di depan ruko-ruko yang sudah tutup dan secepatnya bangun sebelum pemilik ruko mengusirnya dengan penuh hujatan. Donghae tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Tremor mulai menyerang. Kalau seperti ini terus dia bisa mati secara perlahan dan menyakitkan.

Brukh!

Di tengah rasa sakitnya yang tak tertahankan, sesuatu menghantamnya tepat di perut. Menambah kesakitannya. Tanpa sadar Donghae mengerang keras karenanya. Sesuatu itu menggelinding sebentar dan berhenti. Kaleng. Itu seperti kaleng minuman. Suara tapak kaki yang tergesa tertangkap indra pendengarannya dan berakhir dengan lengkingan.

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Donghae bisa merasakan tubuhnya tertarik pelan kemudian terguncang.

"Hei, ahjussi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya panik. Menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari bantuan. Sebelum kesadarannya terenggut, Donghae melihat di depannya kini adalah seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde menatap khawatir padanya, membawa kepalanya untuk merebah di pangkuannya. Dan semuanya gelap.

.

To Be Continued

Hai saya kembali~

Donghae kasihan ya wkwkw~ maafkan saya yang menyiksa Donghae di ff ini. Saya memang senang menyiksa seme haha…

Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf jika pendek dan tidak memuaskan.

Apa ini pantas dilanjutkan? Silahkan direview~

Dan saya mohon agar tidak mereview dengan satu kalimat seperti, "Next", "lanjut" dsb. Tolong hargai saya yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mikir dan mengetik. Terimakasih pengertiannya.

Terima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. ^-^

Thanks to:

Kimi, eunhaejunior55, elf forever, isroie106, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, senavensta, , lovehyukkie19,syuku, Yenie Cho94, Amandhharu, yayarara, HAEHYUK IS REAL, sweetgalaxy, Lusianti, haehyuknips


	3. Broken

**Ex-Prisoner**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Halo, saya kembali. Maaf jika updatenya sangat lama. Saya terburu-buru mengetiknya Jadi maaf jika dirasa banyak kekurangan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! /ditimpuk/

Rate: T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Play: No body's home- Avril Lavigne, Home is in your eyes- Greyson, Wish You Were Here-Avril, All I Ask-Adelle, Lindsay- Confession of broken heart.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

 _In our family portrait_

 _We look pretty happy_

 _We look pretty normal_

 _Lets go back to that_

 _Lets play pretend_

 _Act like it goes naturally_

 _(Pink_Family portrait)_

Setiap orang menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Sebuah keluarga yang dibangun dari kasih sayang. Saling mendukung, memberi semangat untuk berjuang, memberikan bahu untuk bersandar, dan pelukan hangat sebagai pelengkap. Tapi bagaimana jika itu hanyalah sebuah impian semata? Tidak ada keluarga yang sempurna. Semua memiliki kekurangannya masing-masing. Termasuk yang dialaminya kini. Keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi tempatnya pulang kini bagaikan Neraka untuknya.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca disusul teriakan yang membahana. Semakin lama semakin keras berkumandang. Terlalu akrab untuk didengarnya setiap hari. Walaupun telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan penuh hujatan itu tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Iris hitamnya melirik pantulan dirinya pada kaca yang tergantung di sudut kamar berdominasi cat berwarna biru langit. Wajahnya tampak normal seperti biasanya tapi ada satu hal yang tampak berbeda. Sorot matanya. Telaga hitam sekelam malam itu menyiratkan kemarahan, kesedihan, dan juga… keputus asaan. Merapihkan tatanan rambut blondenya sekali lagi, tangan halusnya mengambil tas ransel hitam yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Hal pertama yang tertangkap penglihatannya adalah orangtuanya. Menyaksikan ayah dan ibunya yang bertengkar di bawah sana dari lantai dua.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Berani sekali melakukan itu padaku!"

"Gunakan otakmu itu dengan baik! Kau pikir siapa yang memulai pertengkaran ini?! Di pikiran kotormu itu hanya memikirkan uang, uang, dan juga uang!"

"Brengsek! Jangan berlagak paling benar! Selama ini kaupun tidak melaksanakan tanggung jawabmu dengan baik!"

"Kau yang paling tak berguna! Kau bahkan tak mengurus anakmu dengan baik."

"Pergi kau dari sini!"

"Kau yang pergi dari sini!"

Pertengkaran itu terus berlanjut di depan matanya. Bagaimana ibunya yang tak segan-segan melemparkan barang-barang pada ayahnya yang melawan dan hampir memukul ibunya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya sang ayah pergi dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah diiringi teriakan ibunya. Eunhyuk menatap sendu dan sesaat pandangannya kosong. Tertawa getir. Menertawakan kehidupannya yang tidak sempurna. Seberapa seringpun ia merasakannya dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan seirama dengan aliran darahnya yang terasa tersumbat. Irisnya berkaca-kaca, ia berusaha kuat agar airmatanya tak mengalir. Mengambil nafas dalam, Eunhyuk kembali melangkah menuruni tangga. Berjalan lurus melewati ibunya yang bahkan tak melihatnya. Serpihan kaca berserakan di lantai putihnya. Tersebar dalam radius yang cukup luas. Eunhyuk kembali mengabaikannya. Hanya terus berjalan dan berpapasan dengan salah satu bibi pengurus rumahnya yang menatapnya sendu. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, mengerti akan pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ahjumma. Junsu sudah menungguku. Ah, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat, tak usah menungguku." Umumnya ucapan itu seharusnya dilayangkan untuk orangtuanya. Tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk.

"Hati-hati tuan muda." Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat. Melambai sebagai salam perpisahan. Merangkul Junsu- sahabatnya- begitu sampai di luar gerbang yang sudah menunggunya dan kemudian sama-sama berangkat menuju sekolah. Junsu mengacak rambutnya membuat erangan kesal Eunhyuk menggema di sepanjang jalan. Langit tampak cerah, bahkan burung-burung terbang dengan kicauannya yang menyenangkan bersama kelompoknya. Dia iri dengan burung itu. Terkadang Eunhyuk ingin seperti burung yang bisa terbang jauh. Mengepakkan sayapnya ke langit luas dan pergi kemanapun yang diinginkan.

Tapi dia tahu kenyataan yang terpampang di depan mata jauh berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menghentak terdengar memenuhi auditorium sekolah. Puluhan pelajar berbondong-bondong memasuki tempat yang telah disediakan bersama orangtua masing-masing. Para guru bersiap di depan untuk memulai acara. Seminar antara guru dengan siswanya dan orangtua murid memang rutin dilaksanakan setahun sekali di sekolah SM High School untuk semua angkatan. Semua tampak berbincang satu-sama lain dengan riang kecuali satu orang. Yang sekarang memasang wajah masam.

"Hei Hyuk, jangan cemberut terus. Nanti manismu hilang loh." Rangkulan terasa melingkar di bahu sejurus dengan cubitan di pipi. Yang menerima hanya memutar bola mata malas. Melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Diamlah, Junsu. Aku tidak dalam kondisi siap untuk bercanda." Junsu selaku sahabat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seiring dengan helaan nafas yang dibuat dramatis.

"Hidupmu suram ya." Dan satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aw! Sakit tahu."

"Rasakan." Junsu mendengus kesal melihat sahabat berambut blondenya memeletkan lidah seperti anak-anak yang puas mengerjai kakaknya. Ingin sekali membalas kalau saja tidak terinterupsi teguran dari ibunya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hei kalian sudah jangan ribut. Acaranya sudah mau dimulai." Tak lama kemudian suara mikrofon terdengar disusul suara kepala sekolah mereka yang meminta perhatian karena acara akan dimulai. Junsu menyikut Eunhyuk pelan dan berbisik.

"Sudah jangan cemberut terus. Eommaku sudah di sini sebagai walimu juga kan. Jangan pikirkan yang lain lagi."

"Aku tahu, terimakasih. Aku hanya kesal, ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Su. Tak bisakah mereka memikirkanku? Untuk bertengkar saja bisa, kenapa hanya duduk di sini menemaniku mereka mempunyai sejuta alasan. Apa aku ini anak yang tak diinginkan?"

"Hei jangan bicara begitu! Kau tahu ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Tenanglah, mereka pasti menyayangimu, Hyuk. Sudah jangan pikirkan itu lagi, kau bisa cepat tua kalau memikirkannya terus." Junsu merangkul bahu Eunhyuk erat, memberinya semangat. Sebagai sahabat tentu Junsu tahu kondisi keluarga Eunhyuk seperti apa. Seringkali Eunhyuk menjadikannya tempat pembuangan keluh-kesahnya. Tak jarang juga sesi curahan hatinya berakhir dengan isak tangis. Eunhyuk adalah salah satu anak _broken home_. Orangtuanya selalu bertengkar. Selama ini Eunhyuk pasti sangat terbebani dengan semua itu. Yang diinginkan seorang anak hanyalah kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Eunhyuk salah satu anak yang kurang beruntung. Bahkan untuk acara sekolah seperti ini saja orangtuanya tidak bisa datang. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya terjadi. Tak jarang ibu Junsu menggantikan peran orangtua untuk Eunhyuk. Junsu sangat bersimpati pada Eunhyuk. Junsu sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk layaknya saudara kandung. Dia bersyukur Eunhyuk berkepribadian tangguh. Dia tidak seperti anak broken home pada umumnya yang memilih jalan kegelapan. Eunhyuk tetap menjadi dirinya walau tak bisa dipungkiri ada saat-saat terkelam yang dialami Eunhyuk. Contohnya bunuh diri. Pemikiran itu sempat terpikirkan oleh Eunhyuk. Untung saja itu tidak terjadi. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah terus menyemangati Eunhyuk. Membuatnya mengerti kalau dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini.

"Tersenyumlah, Hyuk. Nanti kubelikan susu stroberi."

"Dua lusin ya."

"Ya! Kau mau memerasku!"

"Junsu, Eunhyuk, diamlah!"

"Baik eomma. Maaf."

.

.

.

Eunhyuk merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Udara di sore hari ini terasa sangat dingin hingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Kepalanya menunduk menatapi tanah yang dipijaknya. Sekarang dia berada di taman. Berjalan-jalan melepas penat setelah pulang sekolah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengusak surai pirangnya kasar. Teringat kembali memori tak mengenakan yang dialaminya selama ini. Hatinya sangat kesal. Teramat sangat kesal. Seharusnya hari ini ayah dan ibunya hadir di sekolahnya. Harusnya ayah dan ibunya datang untuk mendampinginya. Tapi tidak. Kenyataan meneriakkan hal sebaliknya. Mungkin Eunhyuk hanya bisa melihat kedua orangtuanya duduk santai bersama hanya di alam mimpi. Mereka sudah menjalani bahtera rumah tangga selama hampir 20 tahun. Dulu mereka adalah keluarga yang harmonis. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk ingatkan kalau itu dulu. Sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar bahkan di depannya. Saling melontarkan hujatan dan makian menusuk hati. Bermula dari sang ayah yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantornya daripada di rumah, pertengkaran kecil dimulai. Awalnya Eunhyuk mengira itu hanya pertengkaran biasa yang akan berakhir secepatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Semakin lama pertengkaran semakin memanas. Hal yang menjadi topik pembahasanpun mulai beragam hingga puncaknya kini ayah dan ibunya dalam tahap sidang perceraian. Eunhyuk merasa tertekan. Semenjak pertengkaran itu dirinya tidak diperhatikan lagi oleh orangtuanya. Ingin sekali dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang diterimanya. Tapi Eunhyuk tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Debu beterbangan setiap kali kakinya mengambil hentakan langkah terlalu keras Ditendangnya kaleng minuman yang berada di depannya sekeras-kerasnya. Menumpahkan semua emosinya.

Bruk!

"Arrghh!" Eunhyuk berjengit kaget menangkap suara erangan yang cukup keras. Menoleh kanan-kiri mencari sumber suara dan mengikutinya. Matanya awas memperhatikan setiap sudut yang bisa dilihat. Terkejut saat mendapati seorang lelaki meringkuk seraya memeluk perutnya erat di dalam salah satu wahana bermain anak.

Astaga. Jangan bilang kaleng minuman yang ditendangnya mengenai lelaki ini?

"Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk menarik pelan bahu lelaki itu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Hei, ahjussi kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kembali dengan panik karena menyadari lelaki itu terlihat sangat pucat dan tak berdaya. Menengok kanan-kiri untuk mencari bantuan tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Direbahkan kepalanya di pangkuannya.

"Astaga dia pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya juga tinggi." Tergesa Eunhyuk mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Dia menggigit bibir sembari menunggu panggilannya terjawab.

"Halo, Junsu. Kau di mana? Bisa jemput aku di taman. Jangan lupa bawa mobilmu. Cepatlah aku tunggu di taman." Tanpa membiarkan seseorang di seberang telepon itu bicara apapun Eunhyuk langsung mematikan sambungan. Menjejalkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Menanti Junsu dan berharap tidak membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Keringat dingin terus mengalir membasahi telapak tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di kening sang lelaki. Eunhyuk mengusapnya, tanpa basa-basi membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya sebagai selimut.

"Junsu cepatlah."

10 menit kemudian suara klakson mobil terdengar. Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya menarik perhatian Junsu yang keluar dari mobil.

"Junsu!" Junsu melihatnya dan segera menghampiri.

"Hyuk sebenarnya ke- astaga, siapa orang ini?" telunjuknya mengarah pada sosok lelaki di pangkuan Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Bantu aku mengangkatnya dan bawa ke rumahku." Merasa tak punya pilihan lain, Junsu mengangguk dan segera membantu Eunhyuk mengangkat lelaki asing itu dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.

Donghae menggeliat pelan, membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela menyilaukan matanya. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu terutama di bagian perut. Di tengah ketidakberdayaannya Donghae merasakan usapan lembut di pipinya. Dia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat tapi tenaganya terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk bergerak.

"Kau masih berkeringat dingin. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan makanan untukmu." Tapak kaki itu terdengar menjauh dan perlahan menghilang. Donghae meringkuk semakin dalam berusaha menyamankan dirinya dalam balutan kain hangat yang menyelimuti. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Donghae tidak merasakan kehangatan ini. Selama bertahun-tahun selalu berteman dengan udara dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sum-sum tulang. Suara derap langkah terdengar lagi disusul keritan pintu yang terbuka. Donghae merasakan seseorang berada dekat dengan dirinya.

"Ahjussi, kau bisa bangun? Ayo makan dulu, kau sangat pucat." Kali ini Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Melihat surai blonde terpampang di depan mata. Pandangannya turun menangkap mata beriris hitam dengan satu lipatan mata, hidung mancung, bibir gemuk yang merah merekah, dan juga rahangnya yang terlihat tegas. Kulitnya putih bersih. Cantik. Penilaian pertama Donghae pada seseorang yang duduk di depannya ini adalah cantik. Tangan halusnya memegang lengan Donghae yang bersuhu tinggi, membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Ahjussi, ini makanlah dulu." Donghae mencium aroma sedap yang sangat menggiurkan lewat di indra penciumannya. Wanginya sontak membuat perut Donghae bergemuruh dan bergejolak dengan hentakan keras. Air liurnya berdesakan ingin keluar. Semangkuk sup daging yang masih mengepulkan asap tersaji di depan matanya. Ingin sekali Donghae merebut mangkuk itu dan menghabiskannya secepat yang ia bisa. Meredakan ngilu di lambungnya. Hazelnya menatap pemuda berambut blonde itu ragu. Seakan mengerti pemuda itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gusinya. Manis. Wajahnya sangat manis. Dia mengulurkan mangkuk itu pada Donghae. Donghae ingin meraihnya tapi terkendala karena tubuhnya terlalu lemas. Tremor kembali menyerangnya. Dia meringis dalam hati. Sial sekali! Maniknya sedikit membola saat sendok yang terisi sup dan daging terulur di depan mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu, ahjussi. Aku akan menyuapimu. Tidak apa kan?" tanpa sadar Donghae mengangguk, membuka mulutnya menerima suapan. Sedetik setelah makanan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya Donghae meringis karena sensasinya. Tubuhnya berjengit ngilu saat pertamakalinya makanan masuk ke lambungnya yang kosong. Supnya sangat enak. Sangat nikmat untuknya yang sudah lama tidak makan dengan layak. Donghae menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencengkram mangkuk itu, dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk. Demi apapun, perutnya meronta dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

"Namaku Eunhyuk, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf ahjussi. Aku tidak sengaja menendang kaleng dan mengenaimu. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Eunhyuk itu membuka percakapan, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanda minta maaf. Dari wajah yang diperlihatkannya pun terasa sekali jika dia merasa bersalah. Selagi berucap tangannya tetap menjalankan tugas menyuapi Donghae dengan telaten. Donghae tidak menjawab karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Kaleng? Beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya dia teringat. Saat dia meringkuk menahan sakit ada kaleng yang membentur perutnya dulu. Ah, jadi dia yang menendangnya. Donghae tidak marah karena tahu Eunhyuk mungkin saja tidak sengaja dan tak melihatnya. Lagipula dia sudah meminta maaf kan? Donghae terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Duduk nyaman di tempat tidur berseprai biru bergambar Nemo. Sejak kapan dia di sini?

"Ah sudah habis. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan lagi." Belum sempat Donghae membalas, Eunhyuk sudah beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkannya dalam keheningan. Donghae mengedarkan hazelnya. Memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini cukup luas. Dindingnya bercat biru muda. Membuat ruangan ini tampak cerah. Di sudut dari tempat tidur ada 2 lemari besar. Buku-buku tampak berjejer rapih. Tas tergeletak di bawah lemari. Jam tergantung manis di dinding menunjukkan pukul 08.15 KST. Sudah pagi rupanya. Donghae juga mendapati beberapa poster idol tertempel di dinding. Kamar ini sungguh khas remaja sekali. Di kursi dekat meja ada blazer berwarna biru navy berlogo SM di dada kiri. Itu adalah pakaian yang sama yang dulu Donghae lihat dikenakan siswa yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di bis dulu. Jadi Eunhyuk adalah orang yang sama. Bibir tipisnya terangkat sedikit membentuk senyuman. Takdir yang aneh, pikirnya geli.

Eunhyuk kembali masuk. Kini membawa berbagai macam makanan dan buah-buahan. Belum lagi segelas minuman di tangan yang satunya. Terlihat sangat repot. Donghae ingin membantunya tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Eunhyuk meletakkan makanannya di meja di samping tempat tidur. Tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Ini silahkan di makan. Apa perlu kusuapi lagi?" Donghae menggeleng pelan. Dia sudah cukup bertenaga. Lagipula Donghae juga merasa malu disuapi seperti anak kecil.

"Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucapnya tulus. Donghae memang sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Eunhyuk. Karenanya Donghae bisa meredakan nyeri di perutnya. Mungkin Tuhan tengah berbaik hati padanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebih lebar. Senang karena bisa mendengar suara Donghae. Suaranya berat khas lelaki dewasa. Eunhyuk sangat suka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ah, nama Ahjussi siapa?"

"Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Baiklah, boleh kupanggil Hae hyung? Kurasa hyung belum terlalu tua." Eunhyuk terkekeh menggemaskan. Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Usiaku 31 tahun. Sudah cukup tua. Kurasa aku pantas menerima panggilan ahjussi." Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak setuju. Awalnya Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan ahjussi karena belum mengenalnya, belum berbicara padanya. Eunhyuk memanggil seperti itu sebagai bentuk kesopanan karena tahu pria yang sedang terbaring ini pasti jauh lebih tua darinya. Wajah Donghae cukup tampan baginya. Kalau saja tidak ada bulu-bulu tipis di sekitar bawah hidung dan dagunya. Dia pasti belum bercukur, pikirnya. Yang paling menarik minat Eunhyuk adalah matanya. Mata Donghae yang berwarna cokelat hazel. Mata itu terlihat sendu. Setiap tatapan yang dilayangkannya bermakna dalam. Ada binar kesedihan yang tak dapat disembunyikan dalam mata itu. Eunhyuk ingin tahu penderitaan apa yang di dekap sepasang mata itu. Tangannya terjulur mengambil piring yang dipenuhi makanan, mengarahkannya pada Donghae.

"Makanlah Hae hyung, kurasa kau membutuhkan banyak energi. Lihat wajahmu sangat pucat." Donghae menerima makanan itu dan melahapnya penuh sukacita. Eunhyuk bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Memperhatikan Donghae lekat-lekat. Merasa diperhatikan Donghae berdeham.

"Ada apa?" apa Donghae melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa Donghae tampak terlalu terburu-buru memakan makanannya? Apa Donghae tampak memalukan?

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Selama bisa kujawab, silahkan." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kenapa Hae hyung bisa ada di taman dengan keadaan seperti itu?" Eunhyuk bertanya setengah ragu. Takut menyinggung hal yang bersifat pribadi. Donghae berhenti menyuapkan makanan. Terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kalau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa. Hae hyung makan saja," tambahnya buru-buru.

"Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal yang tak mengenakan. Sudah beberapa hari belakangan ini aku tidak makan dengan baik. Saat itu aku sudah mencapai batas ketahanan tubuhku." Donghae berucap pelan. Ada nada kegetiran dalam suaranya yang tak bisa disembunyikan. Eunhyuk menyadarinya. Belum lagi sorot matanya yang semakin sendu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah sudah bertanya dan menyebabkan Donghae bersedih.

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Sudahlah lupakan saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih karena kau sudah begitu baik padaku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti membalas kebaikanmu."

"Tidak usah. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena kaleng itu." Baru kali ini Donghae bertemu dengan orang semacam Eunhyuk. Dia tampak tulus. Matanya menyiratkan ketulusan, ketangguhan, dan juga kelembutan disaat yang bersamaan. Untuk pertamakalinya Donghae merasa begitu tertarik untuk mengenal lebih dalam dengan seseorang yang baru ditemuinya. Tapi tidak bisa. Donghae tidak bisa melakukan itu. Pengalaman yang dialaminya selama ini mengajarkan agar menjaga jarak jika tidak mau terluka. Donghae harus pergi secepatnya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan Eunhyuk lebih jauh lagi.

"Terimakasih, Eunhyuk. Kau sangat baik. Setelah ini aku akan pergi. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Pergi? Secepat ini? Tapi Hae hyung masih pucat. Tinggal saja lebih lama di sini. Setidaknya hingga hyung merasa lebih baik."

"Aku sudah baikan, terimakasih. Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau menahanku terlalu lama. Aku tidak pantas untuk itu." Alis Eunhyuk tertaut bingung. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dibalik ucapan Donghae yang terasa ambigu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Aku sudah memperingatimu. Setelah ini kau bisa melupakanku, tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu. Aku pasti membalasnya." Merasa tak tahan Eunhyuk memegang lengan Donghae yang terasa hangat di telapak tangannya. Menandakan bahwa Donghae belum pulih. Iris hitam Eunhyuk memaku hazel di depannya. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tolong jelaskan padaku." Donghae membalas tatapannya. Dari mata itu terlihat jelas kilat penasaran yang terpancar. Donghae ragu. Haruskah ia mengungkapkan jati dirinya? Donghae hanya tidak mau terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Donghae tidak mau mendengar caci maki yang dilontarkan untuknya hanya karena status mantan narapidana yang disandangnya. Donghae tidak sanggup jika tatapan lembut Eunhyuk berubah menjadi tatapan menghina untuknya jika Eunhyuk tahu latar belakangnya, Donghae tidak yakin sikap Eunhyuk akan tetap sama. Tarikan lembut terasa di lengannya. Eunhyuk masih menatapnya menanti jawaban. Ia menghela nafas. Sepertinya memang harus jujur, agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman di belakang. Donghae mempersiapkan hatinya. Memegang tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di lengannya, melepaskannya dengan lembut.

"Eunhyuk, aku harap kau tidak menyesal memberikanku pertolongan. Aku ini… seorang mantan Narapidana. Aku penjahat." Eunhyuk terkesiap kaget mendengarnya tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Dari matanya Donghae tahu Eunhyuk memintanya meneruskan ceritanya.

"Aku jahat, Eunhyuk." Donghae berbisik ngilu, seakan oksigen tersedot keluar dari paru-paru. Mulutnya terasa kelu begitu pengakuan tersebut meluncur mulus dari bibir tipisnya.

"Semua orang membenciku. Mereka mengusirku. Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan sampah di mata mereka. Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin menunjukannya pada mereka. Tapi kesempatan pun tidak diberikan." Eunhyuk memperhatikan kekesalan di wajah Donghae terbentuk. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jari memutih. Giginya bahkan bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Eunhyuk tetap terdiam mendengarkan.

"Kau boleh mengusirku sekarang. Maaf jika kau menyesal telah membuang waktu menolong penjahat sepertiku. Tapi tolong jangan memakiku, aku akan segera pergi dari sini." Donghae sudah ingin pergi. Menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dilapisi karpet hijau tua. Menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh, Donghae berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Baru 2 langkah ia melaju tapakannya terhenti saat Eunhyuk kembali memegang lengannya. Menuntunnya untuk kembali duduk. Wajahnya serius. Memegang tangan Donghae. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Dengarkan aku," pintanya dengan suara lembut. Donghae diam, menyanggupi. Di dalam hatinya ia didera perasaan was-was akan apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk nanti. Semoga saja bukan hinaan lagi yang diterimanya. Eunhyuk yang menyadari raut wajah Donghae yang kaku tersenyum padanya. Mengambil nafas kemudian berkata.

"Tidak ada orang jahat dari lahir. Manusia itu terlahir suci. Aku yakin mereka atau bahkan kau mempunyai alasan sehingga berbuat jahat. Masyarakat wajib memberikan kesempatan agar mereka bisa berubah. Bukannya terus menghakiminya padahal mereka sudah mendapat hukumannya. Yang ada kalau seperti itu dendam dan kebencian yang ada di hati mereka akan tumbuh kembali dan mengakar sangat dalam." Donghae tertegun dengan ucapan pemuda di hadapannya. Kalimatnya sederhana tetapi sangat mendalam. Ternyata masih ada orang seperti ini di dunia. Andaikan masyarakat semua seperti Eunhyuk.

"Jangan pedulikan kata-kata oranglain. Jika kau yakin kau sudah berubah maka tunjukkan. Kita masih punya Tuhan saat masyarakat dan keluarga mengkhianati kita. Jangan takut. Dia-lah yang akan membimbing kita nantinya." Donghae terdiam melihat pemuda ini tersenyum lembut. Ada perasaan hangat menyusup ke hatinya perlahan-lahan. Terasa menenangkan. Eunhyuk tidak sama dengan yang lainnya. Eunhyuk berbeda. Donghae bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena diberikan kesempatan bertemu Eunhyuk. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang tidak menghakiminya begitu saja. Eunhyuk bahkan berbicara lembut padanya. Memberi pengertian yang selama ini selalu didambanya.

"Boleh… aku memelukmu?" Eunhyuk terkejut dan memandang Donghae yang memandangnya intens tanpa berkedip. Rona merah menjalar ke permukaan wajahnya. Mata itu terlihat begitu sendu seakan ada begitu banyak beban di baliknya dan ia membutuhkan sandaran. Eunhyuk tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

"Bo-boleh saja." Eunhyuk merasakan dekapan hangat Donghae. Ada begitu banyak penderitaan yang di derita Donghae. Semua terpancar dari sorot matanya. Selama ini Donghae pasti sendirian menanggung semua beban. Walau berbeda kasus, tapi Eunhyuk paham penderitaan Donghae. Bagaimana saat cobaan menghadang, disaat paling membutuhkan sandaran tapi tidak ada yang menemani. Eunhyuk tahu seberapa mengerikannya semua itu. Jika Donghae mantan Narapidana lantas kenapa? Dia sudah menebus dosanya di jeruji besi. Donghae menyesali perbuatannya, dia bahkan ingin berubah. Itu yang terpenting. Eunhyuk membalas pelukan Donghae. Merebahkan kepalanya di pundak lebar lelaki rapuh ini. Mengelus punggungnya lembut memberi ketenangan. Eunhyuk berjanji akan selalu menemani Donghae. Selalu bersamanya. Membantunya. Karena Eunhyuk tahu tidak semua hal bisa diatasi sendirian.

Karena sendirian itu… menakutkan.

.

To be continued.

Hai saya update kilat nih. Ini kilat loh bagi saya.

Maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat dan banyak typo, saya menyelesaikan ini tengah malam loh. Mohon pengertiannya.

Tuh Donghae sama Eunhyuk udah ketemu. Bagi yang gak suka Donghae disiksa maaf ya. Ini sudah menjadi keharusan karena temanya bertema kehidupan. Dan pada kenyataannya hidup mantan narapidana itu susah loh. Gak gampang diterima di masyarakat. Ini baru awal kisah mereka, jadi untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya saya akan kembali menyiksa Donghae mwahahaha~ /digorok/

Oh iya, jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada ff saya ini ya? Saya takut mengecewakan. Dan jujur kalau terlalu diharapkan tinggi saya malah terbebani. :')

Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview. Review kalian adalah nyawa ff ini. Jadi ayo review.

Dan sekali lagi saya mohon untuk tidak mereview dengan satu kalimat saja.

Terimakasih.

Sampai jumpa.

Ayo review~


	4. Reset

**Ex-Prisoner**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Halo, saya kembali. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! /ditimpuk/

Rate: T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Play: No body's home- Avril Lavigne, Home is in your eyes- Greyson, Wish You Were Here-Avril, All I Ask-Adelle, Lindsay- Confession of broken heart.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _There's an empty world deep in my heart,_

 _Save me_

 _I wanna reset, I wanna reset, I wanna reset_

 _Lonely eyes trapped in darkness_

 _Is there anyone to hold my hand?_

 _I wanna reset, I wanna reset, I wanna reset_

 _(Tiger J.K ft Jins_Reset)_

.

Sekuat apapun seseorang, sekokoh apapun hati seseorang, walaupun sekokoh batu karang sekalipun, terkadang seseorang itu tetaplah membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Membutuhkan tangan lembut untuk menghapus airmatanya. Karena bisa jadi, orang paling kuat itulah yang justru paling kesepian, paling menderita, dan paling lemah. Karena sesungguhnya manusia itu adalah makhluk sosial yang saling membutuhkan keberadaan satu-sama lain.

Seperti sekarang, sekuat apapun Donghae itu hanya terlihat di luar. Nyatanya dia juga membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi penopangnya. Lengan kuat sekaligus rapuh miliknya ia lingkarkan di tubuh Eunhyuk. Memeluknya erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Eunhyuk, mencium aromanya yang menenangkan. Donghae menyukainya, aromanya sangat manis. Donghae sangat membutuhkan orang seperti Eunhyuk di hidupnya. Sangat. Di tengah masyarakat yang konservatif dan terus memojokkannya dengan tatapan mencela, Donghae membutuhkan antibiotik seperti Eunhyuk. Yang tidak membuat lukanya semakin membusuk dengan tatapan sebelah mata, yang tidak serta merta mencelanya tanpa mau repot-repot melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Eunhyuk memberinya ketenangan, dan yang paling penting, Eunhyuk memberinya kesempatan yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh oranglain.

Eunhyuk mengelus punggungnya lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Pundaknya yang naik karena beban kini perlahan mulai turun. Merilekskan ototnya yang menegang. Pelukannya merenggang. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis pada Donghae. Mengelus kerutan di dahinya yang terbentuk bukti penderitaan yang dialaminya bukanlah hal sepele.

"Hae Hyung harus lebih bersemangat lagi. Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tapi jika dari diri sendiri tidak mempunyai tekad, sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa melampauinya. Kau tahu? Musuh yang paling berbahaya itu adalah bimbang dan keragu-raguan. Jika kau terus berpikir, apakah aku akan berhasil, apakah aku bisa melakukannya, apa hasil yang kudapatkan nanti memuaskan? Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah terus mencoba. Karena dari mencoba kau akan mendapat pengalaman yang berharga. Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri." Donghae tertegun di tempatnya. Takjub akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil di depannya. Bagaimana seorang yang masih sangat belia mampu berkata-kata penuh kebijakan seperti itu. Di saat orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya justru berpikiran pendek dan mengikuti ego. Bersikap kekanakkan. Donghae yakin apa yang diucapkan Eunhyuk bukanlah sekedar kalimat penyemangat. Dari sorot matanya Donghae tahu Eunhyuk juga menyimpan luka.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mantan Narapidana. Memangnya kenapa? Nyatanya kau sudah berubah. Kalau tidak mungkin saat ini kau sudah menyakitiku, dan aku pasti sudah berteriak meminta tolong." Ada nada bercanda di akhir kalimatnya, membuat Donghae tersenyum. Beban di hatinya sedikit telah terangkat berkat kehadiran Eunhyuk. Dia bersyukur bisa dipertemukan dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil obat yang langsung disodorkan di depan wajah Donghae yang mengerut bingung.

"Hae hyung harus minum obat agar demamnya sembuh." Donghae kembali tersenyum, menerima obatnya dan segera meminumnya.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kau orang baik. Tuhan memberkatimu." Eunhyuk tersenyum malu mendengarnya. Dia sudah sering mendengar pujian seperti itu tapi saat Donghae yang mengucapkannya entah kenapa membuat hatinya berbunga.

"Hae hyung sebaiknya istirahat lagi. Wajahmu masih pucat. Kau bahkan belum bercukur. Lihat, kumismu mulai tumbuh." Telunjuk Eunhyuk terangkat menunjuk daerah bawah hidung Donghae. Donghae merabanya. Benar, permukaan kulitnya terasa kasar. Ada bulu-bulu pendek yang menghiasi. Wajahnya pasti terlihat sangat buruk sekarang.

"Apa kau ingin mencuci muka?" bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya Donghae bisa membersihkan wajahnya dan melihat sendiri pantulan wajahnya. Anggukan diberikan, Eunhyuk membantu Donghae untuk berdiri.

Suara bantingan benda berat maupun kaca tiba-tiba terdengar memekakkan telinga. Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit menegang. Telinganya menangkap suara makian setelahnya. Jangan lagi, batinnya berharap. Setidaknya jangan di hadapan Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak mau kehidupan suramnya diketahui. Suara itu semakin keras menggema, Eunhyuk menutup matanya dengan bibir bawah yang digigit. Berusaha mengabaikan. Dia membuka mata saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh telinganya. Menutup lubang pendengarannya guna menghalau suara masuk.

"Jangan didengarkan jika kau tidak mau mendengar." Donghae menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. Berucap lembut penuh pengertian. Lelaki itu tidak bertanya apa-apa juga tidak berusaha mencari tahu. Dari ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia mengerti. Eunhyuk merasa sesuatu di sudut hatinya menghangat mendapat perlakuan lembut Donghae. Selama ini tidak ada yang melakukan seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Tentu Junsu, bahkan beberapa pekerja di rumah ini menyemangatinya tapi hanya sebatas itu. Donghae melepaskan tangannya, memegang pundaknya kemudian.

"Ayo bantu aku berjalan. Wajahku sudah terasa lengket." Eunhyuk tersenyum, berusaha mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan yang sudah biasa ia dengar. Membantu Donghae menuju kamar mandi. Eunhyuk menyiapkan air hangat dan beberapa keperluan lainnya.

"Nah Donghae hyung, kau bisa membersihkan wajahmu sekarang. Atau kau ingin sekalian mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Donghae berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mandi dengan benar. Dia jadi merasa khawatir Eunhyuk bisa menangkap aroma tak sedap dari tubuhnya. Memalukan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan bajumu. Err… sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sudah lancang. Kemarin aku membuka tasmu. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam kok. Aku hanya ingin mencari kartu identitasmu untuk menghubungi kerabatmu. Dan… aku mencuci bajumu karena… emm…" Eunhyuk tampak kebingungan menjelaskannya agar Donghae tak tersinggung. Dia tidak punya maksud jelek, sungguh. Hanya saja, baju Donghae yang tidak seberapa itu tampak lusuh. Eunhyuk yang asalnya memang cinta kebersihan tanpa berpikir ulang langsung mencucinya dan menyesalinya kemudian karena belum meminta ijin dari yang empunya. Semoga Donghae tidak marah. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan menepuk kepalanya singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Sejujurnya Donghae sedikit marah. Bagaimanapun itu adalah barang pribadinya tapi dia berusaha memakluminya. Dia percaya Eunhyuk tidak mempunyai maksud untuk mengejeknya. Eunhyuk berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Baiklah aku keluar dulu, nanti aku kembali lagi." Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, menyisakan Donghae seorang diri di dalamnya. Mengedarkan hazelnya ke sekelilingnya. Kamar mandi ini cukup luas dan juga rapih. Juga wangi. Donghae bisa melihat shampoo dengan gambar stroberi sebagai pembungkusnya. Eunhyuk memang menggemaskan. Tak mau membuang waktu Donghae segera membuka bajunya. Bersiap untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat benda elektronik di tangan Eunhyuk yang belum diketahuinya. Bentuknya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya segenggaman tangan Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini alat pencukur, hyung. Kau tidak tahu?" sedikitnya ucapan Eunhyuk menampar batinnya. Sudah lama dia mendekam di penjara. Jaman terus berkembang dan Donghae hanya bisa terdiam dan terisolasi dari dunia luar. Tak mengetahui apapun. Hanya samar-samar jika tak sengaja mendengar obrolan para sipir yang bertugas. Membicarakan teknologi yang semakin maju. Donghae tahu yang ada di depannya hanya contoh kecil. Masih banyak lagi teknologi canggih yang tercipta. Dia tersenyum miris. Menyesali hidupnya yang tidak berguna. Eunhyuk menyadari raut wajah Donghae yang berubah keruh.

"Hae hyung, ayo bercukur dulu. Jangan memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat. Nanti kuberi tahu beberapa alat lainnya." Donghae menurut. Membiarkan Eunhyuk menyentuh wajahnya. Suara dengungan kecil terdengar dari alat tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Eunhyuk mencukur di sekitar bawah hidung dan dagunya selembut mungkin. Membersihkan wajahnya dengan handuk begitu selesai.

"Donghae hyung kau terlihat tampan." Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan. Begitu kagum dengan wajah Donghae yang terlihat segar. Jauh berbeda dari yang dilihatnya tempo hari. Donghae memiliki wajah yang tampan. Hanya saja selama ini tertutupi dengan beban yang ditanggungnya. Membuatnya terlihat kusam. Jejak-jejak lelah terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Menutupi sinarnya.

"Terimakasih, kau juga manis."

"Aku tampan, hyung!" protesnya tak terima. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Donghae terkekeh. Dalam hatinya dia tidak percaya bisa merasakan moment seperti ini. Moment sederhana namun begitu menyenangkan. Donghae ingin selalu dapat merasakannya. Untuk seterusnya. Tapi dia tahu kalau itu tidak bisa. Donghae harus segera pergi. Dia tidak mau lebih banyak lagi menyusahkan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak mau menjadi benalu.

"Baiklah tuan tampan." Eunhyuk tertawa senang. Dia menarik lengan Donghae untuk kembali merebah di tempat tidur.

"Nah, Donghae hyung harus kembali istirahat." Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Donghae. Menghalaunya dari udara dingin.

"Kau tidak sekolah? Apa ini hari libur?" sedaritadi Donghae perhatikan, Eunhyuk selalu bersamanya. Tidak pergi kemanapun selain untuk mengambil makan atau keperluan lainnya.

"Ya ini hari libur. Besok baru aku akan berangkat sekolah. Omong-omong kenapa hyung tahu aku masih pelajar?" Donghae menunjuk blazer biru navy yang tergeletak di atas kursi dekat meja belajar. Eunhyuk mengikuti arah telunjuk Donghae dan mengerti kemudian.

"Donghae hyung tidur saja. Aku ingin menemui temanku dulu. Sejak tadi dia sudah rewel minta ditemani." Eunhyuk tersenyum lucu. Merapihkan selimut Donghae sekali lagi sebelum beranjak pergi. Menutup pintunya pelan. Donghae merebahkan kepalanya di bantal. Menutup matanya. Suatu saat nanti Donghae pasti akan membalas kebaikan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras. Petir menyambar-nyambar diiringi gerungan gemuruh yang menakutkan. Lantai putih itu basah oleh jejak kaki dan juga darah yang menetes. Lampu tampak redup karena saklar yang telah terputus. Menambah kesan menegangkan.

"Kau perampok sialan! Mati kau!" dia menghindar dan membalikkan pisau tajam yang seharusnya mengenainya hingga kini tertembus… mengenai orang di depannya. Mata itu terbelalak mengerikan. Lolongan kesakitan menggema setelahnya. Derap langkah dari beberapa kaki mendekat hingga tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Belum sempat melarikan diri orang-orang itu sudah ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Menatap syok pemandangan yang tersaji. Salah seorang itu memanggil polisi dan yang lainnya menarik tangannya. Mengungkungnya agar tak melarikan diri. Menghujaminya dengan pukulan dan makian menusuk hati padanya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara sirene polisi. Selanjutnya semua seperti bergerak lambat. Saat para polisi membekuknya, mengikat tangannya dengan borgol, mendorongnya memasuki mobil patroli. Dan mimpi buruknya baru saja di mulai.

.

.

.

Donghae terperanjat dari tidurnya. Matanya membuka lebar, deru nafasnya tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah. Pandangannya serasa tidak fokus. Dia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi dari masalalunya yang kelam. Mimpi itu selalu menghantuinya di manapun dan kapanpun. Seakan mengikatnya erat. Tak membiarkannya bernafas dengan mudah. Merasakan pergerakan kecil di sampingnya Donghae menoleh. Eunhyuk. Sejak kapan Eunhyuk ada di sampingnya? Pemuda manis itu kini tengah bergelung nyaman di tempat tidur tepat di sampingnya. Apa Eunhyuk tidur bersamanya? Mungkin saja. Ini kamarnya. Seharusnya Donghae tahu diri. Seharusnya dia tidur di lantai, bukan di kasur lembut ini yang bukan miliknya. Diperhatikannya wajah Enhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Manis. Wajah Eunhyuk sangat manis. Walau mulutnya sedikit terbuka menegeluarkan dengkuran halus, Donghae menemukan itu lucu untuk Eunhyuk. Sebersit perasaan bersalah karena sudah membuat Eunhyuk begitu repot masuk ke relung hati. Donghae tidak bisa begini terus. Dia harus segera pergi. Donghae bangkit dan mencari tasnya. Diliriknya jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.15 KST. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas. Donghae tidak peduli. Dia harus pergi. Kalau menunggu Eunhyuk bangun pasti pemuda imut ini tidak akan membiarkannya dan terus menahannya. Lebih baik pergi sebelum dia bangun. Tidak sopan memang. Sudah ditolong tapi malah pergi begitu saja. Donghae menyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk membalas kebaikan Eunhyuk nanti, pasti. Dia melirik sekitar, mencari kertas dan pulpen. Begitu menemukannya di meja belajar Eunhyuk, Donghae segera menulis pesan untuknya. Sebuah ungkapan terimakasih dan maaf. Di surat itu juga Donghae mengatakan akan membalas kebaikan Eunhyuk. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. Dan pesan terakhirnya Donghae membubuhkan kalimat penyemangat untuk mereka berdua. Agar mereka bisa hidup dengan lebih baik lagi. Setelah selesai, Donghae menaruh surat itu di tempat yang mudah untuk ditemukan. Dia menghampiri Eunhyuk. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur menatap Eunhyuk lembut. Tangannya terangkat mengusap helai blonde yang begitu halus dan juga wangi stroberi. Tidak salah lagi. Shampoo beraroma stroberi yang ditemukannya di kamar mandi itu adalah milik Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih Eunhyukie. Maaf merepotkanmu. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan sampai saat itu datang, aku pasti akan membalasmu." Donghae merunduk. Mencium kening Eunhyuk singkat dan segera pergi. Menutup pintu kamar dengan begitu hati-hati. Tak mau membangunkan Eunhyuk. Punggungnya tertelan kegelapan. Punggung itu terlihat dingin juga rapuh. Tapi Donghae berjanji akan terus berusaha.

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Akhirnya dia kembali menjadi gelandangan. Tak punya rumah, teman, bahkan keluarga. Hanya udara dingin yang mengiringinya. Donghae sedikit tersenyum saat membuka tasnya dia menemukan beberapa roti, minuman, dan juga makanan kecil lainnya. Dari Eunhyuk. Dia tahu itu. Pasti Eunhyuk memasukannya saat dia tertidur kemarin. Sungguh baik hatinya. Seperti malaikat. Tak henti-hentinya dia mengucap syukur dan berterimakasih pada Eunhyuk. Setidaknya beberapa hari ke depan dia tidak akan terlalu kelaparan. Donghae juga harus segera mencari kerja untuk bertahan hidup. Walau dia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang akan didapatnya. Donghae hanya mantan Narapidana. Setengah hidupnya ia habiskan di penjara. Tak banyak keahlian yang dia bisa. Hanya pekerjaan kasar dan berat yang dia mampu. Karena sewaktu di penjara dia dan para narapidana lainnya dipekerjakan seperti itu.

Donghae melipat tangan di dada dan menghela nafas panjang. Ini tidak akan mudah. Donghae sadar pekerjaan yang dibutuhkan sekarang adalah orang-orang yang mampu mengoperasikan teknologi. Dan pekerjaan seperti pelayan, kasir, atau lainnya pasti membutuhkan ijazah. Donghae tidak mempunyainya. Donghae tidak punya apa-apa selain dirinya sendiri. Terkadang Donghae ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya menumpahkan segala emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini. Berharap sedikit saja bebannya ini akan terangkat. Berharap oranglain mau memberinya kesempatan. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Percuma berharap jika tidak ada tindakan yang dilakukan. Donghae harus berkeliling lagi untuk mencari pekerjaan. Baru saja ingin beranjak dari duduknya sayup-sayup terdengar suara bentakan dari ujung taman. Donghae memperhatikan seorang lelaki tua dan satu laki-laki paruh baya, mungkin yang di tangannya terdapat kostum berbulu cokelat. Beruang kalau tidak salah. Mereka terlibat perdebatan hingga puncaknya laki-laki paruh baya itu menyerahkan kostum boneka yang dipegangnya pada lelaki tua di depannya. Kemudian melangkah pergi.

Donghae termenung sebentar. Mencerna kejadian yang disaksikannya. Hingga sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benaknya. Dia tersenyum kecil penuh pengharapan. Bangun dari duduknya. Donghae menghampiri lelaki tua berpakaian cukup rapih tersebut yang tengah menggerutu.

"Permisi tuan."

"Ya?"

.

.

.

Hari ini dilalui Eunhyuk sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Penuh dengan kekelaman hidup. Orangtuanya bertengkar lagi. Saling memaki dengan segala umpatan paling menyakitkan. Eunhyuk tidak tahan. Ingin sekali ia berlari, membiarkan kakinya melangkah ke manapun asalkan jauh dari jangkauan kesedihannya. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Dia menerawang jauh seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Sekelebat memori menyakitkan tergambar jelas di pikirannya. Belum lagi Donghae yang pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apapun. Ya walau ada sepucuk surat tergeletak di atas meja. Tetap saja Eunhyuk merasa kurang. Dia sedikit sakit hati. Itu berarti Donghae tidak cukup untuk mempercayainya. Padahal Eunhyuk kira mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab. Usia mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh tidak bisa menjadi penghalang untuk membentuk ikatan pertemanan. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa. Dia tertawa getir.

Bibirnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata. Suara tawa anak-anak yang saling berceloteh di ujung sana memperebutkan balon dari seseorang yang memakai kostum beruang besar berwarna cokelat bahkan tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum walau hanya sedikit. Biasanya Eunhyuk akan bergabung dan bermain bersama dengan anak-anak di taman hanya untuk mengalihkan kesedihannya. Tapi nampaknya hari ini minat bersenang-senang Eunhyuk sedang menguap dan terbang jauh. Iris hitamnya hanya menatap kosong sekitarnya. Dari sorot matanya mengatakan keadaan tidak akan berubah menjadi lebih baik. Sayup-sayup suara bising anak-anak terdengar menjauh. Menyebar di berbagai sudut. Eunhyuk lelah dengan kehidupannya. Sangat lelah.

Bayangan yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Mendapati badut beruang yang tadi di lihatnya bersama anak-anak kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah lucunya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Beruang itu melambai padanya, terlihat ceria. Mau tak mau Eunhyuk balas melambai walau agak kaku. Mau apa dia?

Tangan berbulu beruang itu terjulur padanya. Mengulurkan sebuah balon berwarna biru padanya. Masih bingung dengan keadaan tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mengambil balonnya. Setelah itu beruang tersebut melakukan gerakan-gerakan lucu bahkan menari. Melompat-lompat dengan dua jari telunjuk di atas kepalanya yang bergoyang-goyang. Merasa geli, senyum Eunhyuk terbentuk. Menahan tawanya melihat perut besar beruang itu bergoyang saat melompat. Melihat senyum Eunhyuk beruang itu berhenti melompat. Menepuk kepala Eunhyuk pelan dan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan wajah dengan gerakan melengkung. Seperti senyuman. Eunhyuk mengerti, beruang ini menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum. Selanjutnya beruang ini melakukan gerakan seperti menangis dan segera menyilangkan tangannya. Tanda bahwa Eunhyuk tidak boleh menangis. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa tergelitik hingga Eunhyuk ingin tersenyum. Dia terharu, beruang ini mau repot-repot menghilangkan kesedihannya. Padahal mereka tidak saling kenal. Dan mungkin saja kehidupan badut beruang ini lebih suram darinya, tapi dia tetap menyemangati oranglain. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut. Ya, dia tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Lebih baik menggunakan waktu yang berharga untuk sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat. Eunhyuk menarik tangan kanan beruang itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah menyemangatiku. Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikanmu," ucapnya tulus dari lubuk hati. Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak begitu tangan beruang itu menyentuh wajahnya. Menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke samping hingga terlihat seperti Eunhyuk tengah tersenyum. Eunhyuk langsung tertawa karenanya.

"Baiklah aku akan tersenyum." Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan gusi merahnya dan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapih.

"Aku sudah tersenyum kan?" tanyanya ceria. Beruang itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sayang. Mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan melambai kemudian. Eunhyuk balas melambai semangat.

"Terimakasih~" serunya sedikit keras. Hah… semangat Eunhyuk jadi bangkit seketika. Beruang itu sangat lucu. Entah siapa yang berada di baliknya. Yang pasti orang itu pasti orang yang berhati baik. Eunhyuk berdoa agar orang itu mendapat balasan yang baik. Dengan riang Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke luar area taman. Kembali ke rumahnya karena hari sudah sore. Semburat jingga sudah menghiasi langit di temani kepakan burung-burung yang saling bersahutan. Eunhyuk tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal sedih. Dia akan melupakannya sejenak. Dia ingin menikmati udara bebas.

Omong-omong, Eunhyuk jadi teringat Donghae lagi. Semoga saja dia bisa bertemu kembali. Dan semoga saja keadaan Donghae sudah lebih baik.

.

.

"Donghae-ssi." Donghae menoleh, mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedaritadi tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut blonde di taman, saat seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh agak gemuk dan berkumis tebal menghampirinya. Kerutan yang ada di wajahnya menandakan usianya sudah cukup tua. Donghae membungkuk singkat. Membuka kostum kepala beruang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Bisa terlihat keringat cukup banyak berjatuhan. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat, bahkan rambutnya menjadi lepek, menempel di dahinya. Siapa juga yang tidak gerah menggunakan kostum badut yang berat juga tertutup menghalau udara. Bergerak ke sana kemari menghibur anak-anak yang hiperaktif.

"Kerja yang bagus. Pertahankan kinerja baikmu. Ini bayaranmu hari ini." Lelaki yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai bosnya itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won padanya. Upahnya selama bekerja sebagai badut beruang di taman ini. Donghae mengambil uangnya dengan hati senang. Kerja kerasnya terbayar. Akhirnya Donghae bisa membeli sesuatu untuk makan. Walaupun bayarannya tidak seberapa tapi Donghae tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tidak akan kelaparan di jalan.

"Terimakasih, pak," ucapnya sopan. Bosnya tersenyum kecil. Menepuk lengannya dan berlalu pergi setelah menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlambat besok pagi. Donghae menyanggupi. Mungkin dia akan tidur di taman ini saja. Donghae duduk di bangku taman yang tadi di tempati Eunhyuk. Suasana sudah mulai sepi. Beberapa anak-anak dijemput orangtuanya untuk pulang. Beberapa lagi adalah pasangan kekasih yang bergandengan tangan. Melihatnya Donghae menjadi iri. Di seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang. Kekasihpun dia tak punya. Hanya penderitaan dan kesakitan yang ditanggungnya selama ini. Dia memiliki beberapa teman tapi itu hanya masalalu. Sekarang bahkan Donghae tidak tahu di mana mereka tinggal. Apakah mereka masih mengingatnya atau tidak? Donghae tidak mau tahu karena takut akan jawaban yang diterimanya nanti. Sekarang yang harus dilakukannya adalah terus berusaha sebaik mungkin, menata masa depan yang akan ditapakinya. Tidak mudah memang tapi dia harus berusaha karena itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya. Bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang tersenyum padanya terlintas di benaknya. Bibir Donghae tertarik ke atas. Donghae menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin sore menerpanya. Seakan berusaha menyapu kegelisahannya. Menerbangkannya jauh.

"Ayo sama-sama berjuang, Eunhyukie," bisiknya pada angin, berharap bisikannya akan sampai pada sang terkasih.

Donghae akan berjuang lebih keras lagi. Seperti yang Eunhyuk ajarkan padanya. Dia akan membuktikan pada semua orang kalau dia sudah berubah.

Ya, dia akan berusaha.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maaf jika ini membosankan dan terkesan penuh drama. Saya berusaha membuatnya serealistik mungkin dan hanya membubuhkan sedikit drama sebagai pemanis. Bagaimanapun ini hanya fanfict.

Semakin lama reviewnya semakin berkurang. Jujur saya down. Jadi bilang aja ya kalau memang ff ini tidak menarik. Agar saya bisa berhenti membuang waktu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Di chapter sebelumnya readers mengatakan kalau ff ini bagus, keren, minta update cepat, dll. Tapi setelah saya usahakan ternyata reviewnya justru semakin berkurang. Beberapa malah muncul di kotak review lain. Maaf saya memang author baperan, maaf juga jika ada yang tidak suka dengan sikap saya. Tapi inilah saya.

Oke, silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg kalian mengenai ff ini.

Saya ijin hiatus panjang. Tenang, saya usahakan agar tetap menyelesaikan ff ini.

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa~

Salam hangat~


	5. Imperfection

**Ex-Prisoner**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Ada beberapa yang saya revisi karena menyadari banyak yang ganjil dalam ff ini. Maaf bila membuat tidak nyaman Halo, saya kembali (Cuma sebentar). Saya sedang masa hibernasi sebenarnya tapi diteror terus sama beberapa oknum tak bertanggung jawab(?) supaya update. Haha… bercanda. Ya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, BL, dll DLDR! Don't copy without my permission!

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya! /ditimpuk/

Rate: T+ (untuk jaga-jaga)

Play: Fix You- Coldplay, No body's home- Avril Lavigne, Home is in your eyes- Greyson, Wish You Were Here-Avril, All I Ask-Adelle, Lindsay- Confession of broken heart.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _Now it's just too late and_

 _We can't go back_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I can't be perfect_

 _I try not to think_

 _About the pain I feel inside_

 _Please don't turn your back_

 _I can't believe it's hard_

 _Just to talk to you_

 _But you don't understand_

 _(Perfect-Simple plan)_

Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Setiap manusia mempunyai kelemahannya masing-masing. Mempunyai rasa sakit masing-masing. Seberapa keras pun mencoba, manusia tetaplah mempunyai kelemahan. Mereka hanya bisa berusaha tapi hasil akhir tentu ada di tangan Tuhan. Pun dengan masalalu.

Setiap manusia mempunyai masalalu. Baik itu masalalu yang menyenangkan ataupun kelam dan menyakitkan. Tapi seperti namanya. Itu hanya masalalu yang sebaiknya dijadikan pelajaran untuk lebih baik ke depannya. Kesalahan dan kegagalan dalam menuju sebuah kesempurnaan adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam hidup. Dan semua itu tergantung pada diri sendiri, apakah menjadikan masalalu itu sebagai penghambatnya atau menjadikannya acuan untuk masa depan.

Seperti Donghae. Seorang mantan Narapidana yang mempunyai masalalu kelam kini mencoba untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Mencoba menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dari masalalunya. Tapi tentu tidak mudah. Hidup itu penuh dengan perjuangan. Seperti pepatah mengatakan agar bersakit-sakit dahulu sebelum bersenang-senang kemudian. Akan ada sebuah pengorbanan yang besar untuk setiap kebahagiaan.

Dan di sinilah dia. Memulai kembali hidupnya dari bawah. Bekerja sebagai maskot beruang di taman menghibur anak-anak yang hiperaktif. Sudah hampir sebulan dia menjalani pekerjaan tersebut. Tubuhnya bermandikan peluh. Tenaganya terkuras sangat banyak.

"Beruang, ayo menari!" salah satu anak perempuan yang mempunyai tinggi sepinggangnya menarik tangannya yang telah dibalut kostum beruang dan menggoyang-goyangkannya semangat. Belum lagi senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah lugunya penuh pengharapan. Donghae tak kuasa untuk menolak walaupun tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan. Perlahan tapi pasti digerakkan tubuhnya. Melompat-lompat dengan riang walau kenyataannya tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini pekerjaannya. Lagipula melihat senyum manis dari anak-anak sudah cukup sebagai bayarannya. Dia teringat masalalu saat kanak-kanak dulu. Di mana kehidupannya dulu sangat susah. Jangankan untuk tertawa. Tersenyum bahagia saja rasanya sangat sulit. Bentakan tak pernah absen dari telinganya setiap hari.

Lengkingan tawa anak-anak yang berada di sekelilingnya menyadarkannya dari lamunan kesedihan. Donghae menggeleng pelan dan kembali fokus bekerja, kalau tidak mungkin dia akan dipecat. Mau makan apa dia kalau itu sampai terjadi? Fokus Donghae, lupakan masalalu. Sekarang kau harus fokus dengan masa depanmu.

"Beruang ayo menari lagi!" dan Donghae kembali menggerakan tubuhnya disertai tawa bahagia anak-anak di taman.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan tambahan lainnya untuk bertahan hidup. Dan yang paling penting dia harus mengumpulkan uang untuk mencari tempat tinggal. Donghae tidak bisa selamanya tidur di jalan. Itu hanya akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Tak jauh dari posisinya nampak gedung yang masih dalam mode pembangunan berdiri angkuh menjulang langit-langit. Para pekerja kasar berlalu lalang membawa alat-alat berat. Donghae mengambil nafas dalam. Hari ini dia akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Pekerjaannya sebagai badut beruang hanya pagi dan sore hari. Itu pun kalau taman sedang ramai. Jadi dia harus mencari uang tambahan untuk bertahan hidup. Melangkah ke dalam area pembangunan, dengan senyum pengharapan dan jantung yang berdebar dia mendekati seseorang yang diyakininya sebagai mandornya. Semoga dia diterima di sini.

"Permisi tuan."

"Ya? Ada urusan apa?"

.

.

.

Angin menderu dengan kecepatan yang normal, matahari memancarkan sinarnya seperti biasa. Cukup terik tapi tidak menyengat. Di siang hari yang cerah ini, Eunhyuk mengayuh sepedanya yang dicat berwarna biru langit. Berjalan-jalan santai melepas penat yang mendera hidup. Besok adalah akhir pekan, dan Eunhyuk belum menemukan rencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan apa. Andaikan orangtuanya tidak bersitegang, mungkin Eunhyuk akan mengajak mereka untuk bertamasya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Bibirnya berkedut masam.

Hentikan! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Eunhyuk. Kau bersepeda untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Lupakan masalahmu sejenak.

Eunhyuk bertekad dalam hati dan kembali melajukan sepedanya yang sempat terhenti. Iris hitamnya mengedar memperhatikan sekeliling. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berjejer rapih. Berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling tinggi dan megah. Teknologi semakin maju, itu bagus. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Eunhyuk menginginkan beberapa lahan hijau untuk dipertahankan kelestariannya. Bukan dihancurkan dengan mudah dan menggantinya dengan gedung kantoran dan sejenisnya. Kalau seperti ini terus, lama-lama manusia akan menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya sendiri. Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya singkat. Tak jauh dari posisinya ada gedung baru yang masih dalam pembangunan. Mungkin akan dijadikan gedung pemasaran, entahlah. Eunhyuk ingat dulu di tempat itu adalah lahan hijau. Dan sekarang tempat itu hancur demi membuat gedung. Dia menghela nafas prihatin. Ya semoga saja dengan adanya gedung ini akan menarik beberapa pekerja. Jadi bisa mengurangi tingkat pengangguran. Sambil bersenandung pelan Eunhyuk melewati gerbang yang terbuka menuju gedung tersebut. Banyak pekerja yang berlalu lalang. Eunhyuk juga bisa melihat beberapa alat Derek dan alat-alat berat lainnya yang digunakan. Semoga tidak ada kecelakaan kerja yang menimpa mereka. Lelaki manis itu sudah ingin beranjak tapi terhenti saat melihat figure seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu berada di sana, tampak memunggunginya, berkutat dengan alat-alat berat. Tapi Eunhyuk sangat tahu siapa itu. Donghae. Ya, Donghae yang itu. Donghaenya yang malang, tapi kuat. Mata Eunhyuk melebar, merasakan getar antusias yang menjalar dari punggung hingga jari-jari tangannya. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali. Eunhyuk turun dari sepedanya. Menunggu di dekat pos yang tersedia. Sebenarnya dia ingin langsung berlari dan memeluk Donghae, tapi tidak bisa. Eunhyuk tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke area pembangunan, mengganggu pekerja lainnya. Itu menyalahi aturan. Jadi yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan adalah menunggu dengan sabar hingga waktu istirahat para pekerja di mulai. Ini sudah siang. Seharusnya sebentar lagi.

Tak berapa lama hal yang ditunggu Eunhyuk akhirnya datang. Dia bisa mendengar seseorang yang sepertinya mandor di sana berteriak memberi waktu para pekerjanya untuk istirahat selama 30 menit sebelum bekerja kembali. Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia berjalan cepat ke dalam setelah mendapat ijin dari satpam di sana karena Eunhyuk mengaku sebagai adik Donghae yang ingin mengantar makan siang, menghampiri Donghae yang mengasingkan diri dari pekerja yang lain.

"Donghae hyung," panggilnya semangat. Donghae menunduk ke bawah dan menegakkan punggungnya, memperlihatkan tulang otot yang terlihat kuat namun rapuh disaat bersamaan. Dia menegakkan bahunya, berbalik saat mendengar seruan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Iris hazelnya melebar melihat Eunhyuk yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Menampilkan cengiran manis, memperlihatkan gusi merah dan deretan gigi putih yang rapih. Iris hitam itu juga berkilat-kilat senang. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk ada di sini secara mengejutkan?

"Eunhyuk, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Tadi aku tak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menemui Hae hyung. Ayo duduk dulu, hyung." Donghae menurut saat Eunhyuk memegang lengannya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di tempat yang teduh. Menaruh topi kerjanya di samping kirinya. Eunhyuk merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Dia ingat membawa makanan yang belum disentuhnya. Dia terlanjur tidak bernafsu tadi. Ini waktu makan siang kan?

"Ini hyung, kebetulan aku membawa makanan. Silahkan." Donghae sedikit terkejut. Memandangi kotak bekal dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Alisnya mendelik tak suka.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu. Jangan memberiku apa-apa, Hyuk. Aku tidak selemah itu sehingga harus dikasihani," ucapnya pelan tapi penuh penekanan. Ada getar tak suka dalam nada suaranya. Eunhyuk tersentak. Menatap Donghae yang balas menatapnya datar. Apa sikap Eunhyuk memperlihatkan jika dia mengasihani Donghae? Eunhyuk tidak mengasihani Donghae, sungguh. Diletakkan kotak bekal yang ada di tangannya ke bawah. Meraih sebelah tangan Donghae, menggenggamnya erat.

"Maaf jika sikapku malah menyakiti harga dirimu, Hyung. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud mengasihanimu. Sungguh aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku melakukan ini semata-mata sebagai bentuk pertemanan, hyung. Maafkan aku." Eunhyuk menjelaskan sepenuh hati. Berbicara selembut mungkin agar Donghae mau mengerti. Dia merutuki diri sendiri yang selalu bertindak seenaknya. Siapa juga yang tidak tersinggung saat diberikan hal yang berlebihan di saat yang tidak tepat. Pantas saja Donghae berpikiran seperti itu. Dia tidak punya apa-apa, dia berusaha dari nol, dia berada di titik terendah dalam hidupnya dan dengan seenaknya Eunhyuk memberikan makanan begitu saja seakan-akan Donghae orang yang butuh dikasihani. Kalau Eunhyuk berada di posisi Donghae, dia juga pasti tersinggung. Dia tidak meminta-minta. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan Donghae ke dekat pipinya.

"Hyung boleh memukulku kalau hyung mau. Maaf aku membuatmu tersinggung. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud mengasihanimu, hyung." Matanya tertutup, menantikan pukulan yang pantas diterimanya. Tapi bukan tamparan yang diterimanya tapi sebuah elusan lembut yang terasa. Eunhyuk membuka mata, berhadapan langsung dengan hazel sendu itu.

"Untuk apa aku memukulmu? Aku juga minta maaf karena menuduhmu sembarangan. Mulai sekarang, tolong jangan memberiku apa-apa lagi. Aku ingin berusaha dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku hanya membutuhkan doa dan semangat darimu. Itu lebih dari cukup untukku." Donghae menangkup pipi Eunhyuk, mengelusnya lembut penuh kehati-hatian. Eunhyuk terpana dan mengangguk kemudian. Tanpa diminta juga Eunhyuk pasti akan terus menyemangati dan mendoakan Donghae. Walaupun perkenalan mereka terhitung singkat, tapi Eunhyuk merasa ada benang merah yang terjalin di antara mereka. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai masalah yang memerlukan keteguhan hati, mereka sama-sama membutuhkan satu-samalain untuk menyemangati. Eunhyuk menyandarkan pipinya di tangan Donghae. Menikmati kehangatan yang terasa dari tangan kasar lelaki tangguh ini.

"Ya, hyung. Tentu aku akan mendoakanmu." Mereka berbagi senyum manis. Eunhyuk kembali mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"Tapi hyung harus tetap memakan ini. Hyung pasti membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Lihat, keringatmu banyak sekali. Waktu istirahatmu juga sebentar lagi." Mau tak mau Donghae menerimanya karena Eunhyuk bersikeras dan semua sudah jelas jika Eunhyuk tidak bermaksud mengasihaninya. Lagipula cacing di perutnya sudah meronta sejak tadi. Dia membuka kotak bekal itu dan menemukan japchae dan beberapa potong daging. Tersenyum penuh rasa syukur dia mengusap kepala Eunhyuk singkat.

"Terimakasih." Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan mengangguk lucu. Selagi makan, Eunhyuk mengusap keringat Donghae dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya dan berceloteh panjang lebar. Seperti menanyainya kenapa Donghae pergi tanpa menunggunya bangun, bercerita tentang masa sekolahnya yang monoton, dan berbagai cerita lainnya. Donghae hanya sesekali menjawabnya atau menggumam.

"Hae hyung mau susu stroberi? Aku hanya membawa ini." Eunhyuk mengambil minumnya dari tas dan menggoyang-goyangkan kotak susu stroberi di depan Donghae dengan wajah lugu. Membuat Donghae tertawa gemas.

"Kenapa hyung tertawa? Memang ada yang aneh ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran begitu Donghae tertawa saat Eunhyuk menawarkan susu stroberinya. Dia benar-benar tidak membawa air mineral. Donghae berusaha meredam tawanya. Kasihan juga melihat Eunhyuk yang kebingungan. Dia menepuk puncak kepala Eunhyuk ringan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membeli minum, kau simpan saja susumu." Merasa susu favoritenya aman, Eunhyuk segera meminumnya diiringi kekehan Donghae.

"Kau suka stroberi ya?"

"Bukan suka hyung, tapi cinta. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa stroberi," jelasnya dengan senyum imut. Pikirannya menerawang membayangkan aneka macam olahan stroberi yang membuat air liurnya menetes. Donghae ingin membalas tapi teriakan dari mandor yang memberitahu bahwa waktu istirahat mereka sudah selesai terdengar dari kejauhan. Donghae beranjak berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk belakang bajunya membersihkannya dari debu yang melekat di susul Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Terimakasih atas makanan dan kunjungannya Eunhyukie."

"Ne, Hae hyung. Selamat bekerja. Berhati-hatilah, jangan melukai dirimu." Entah kenapa Donghae merasa Eunhyuk memperhatikkanya seperti seorang istri yang mengkhawatirkan suaminya. Donghae menampar keras bayangannya. Bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan hal mustahil seperti itu. Mengambil topinya, Donghae melambai singkat pada Eunhyuk dan kembali ke tempat kerja. Berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas kehadiran Eunhyuk di hidupnya. Semangatnya bangkit kembali. Dia harus membuktikan pada semua orang terutama Eunhyuk, kalau dia bisa menjalani hidup dengan lebih baik lagi dan tanpa bergantung pada rasa kasihan orang lain. Dia pasti bisa!

 _._

 _._

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Membuat sebagian besar murid menjerit bahagia dalam hati. Dengan kompak mereka membereskan peralatan sekolah. Bergegas keluar area sekolah dan bermain sepuasnya. Begitupun dengannya.

"Donghae, sore ini ayo main sepak bola di lapangan, sehabis itu kita ke game center di mall yang baru di bangun di dekat jalan raya itu." Donghae menoleh merasakan tepukan cukup kuat di bahunya. Dua teman kelasnya berdiri di sebelah bangkunya. Menanti jawaban. Donghae tersenyum masam.

"Maaf. Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Lagipula aku tidak punya uang," jawabnya lesu. Teman-temannya memandangnya prihatin.

"Eh lagi-lagi ya, Hae? Baiklah, apa boleh buat."

"Untuk apa kalian mengajak anak miskin itu? Untuk membayar sekolah saja susah, apalagi untuk ke game center." Salah satu teman sekelasnya yang berbadan besar mencibir pedas. Raut wajahnya pun terlihat jengah seakan-akan Donghae hanyalah hama yang harusnya dibasmi. Donghae tidak membalas karena memang apa yang dibicarakan adalah kenyataan. Untuk apa melawan kalau tahu hasil akhirnya? Dia lebih memilih diam dan mengabaikannya. Menaruh buku terakhir, Donghae beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih atas ajakannya."

"Lari saja sana kau pengecut! Dasar miskin. Kau tidak pantas berada di sini. Sebaiknya kau cari uang, bukan merepotkan pihak sekolah jika tidak bisa membayar." Donghae mengepalkan tangannya. Kemarahan di wajahnya terbentuk. Tanpa berpikir lagi dia melayangkan pukulan ke wajah orang yang mengejeknya tadi. Sudah cukup dia bersabar. Hanya karena dia orang kaya bukan berarti bisa merendahkannya seperti itu! Perkelahian tidak terelakkan dan semakin memanas. Pertengkaran mereka terhenti saat salah satu guru menghampiri mereka dan memberikan detensi. Menyuruh orangtua mereka menghadap guru besok.

.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Belum puas menyusahkanku dengan biaya sekolahmu sekarang kau mau mempermalukanku di sekolah?! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Untuk apa kau berkelahi di kelas?!" bentakan itu sungguh nyaring menusuk gendang telinganya. Belum lagi pelototan sadis yang diberikan ibunya tidak main-main. Donghae menunduk, mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Siswa brengsek itu yang memulai.

"Aku hanya mempertahankan harga diriku," balasnya ragu-ragu. Ibunya yang mendengar itu sontak lebih murka. Tanpa segan memukuli Donghae dengan sapu yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Dasar anak sialan! Harga diri katamu? Sejak kapan kau punya harga diri?! Kau hanya menyusahkanku. Tidak kau, tidak kakakmu, semua sama saja. Gara-gara mengurus kalian aku harus menanggung hutang yang begitu banyak. Sekarang kau bicara harga diri padaku?! Pergi kau dari sini!" Donghae meringis. Menghindar dari pukulan ibunya yang tidak main-main adanya. Beberapa bagian di tubuhnya sudah membiru. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara tulangnya yang berderit ngilu. Selalu seperti ini. Dari dulu ibunya selalu kasar, apalagi semenjak ayahnya meninggal yang berarti ibunyalah tulang punggung keluarga. Dia semakin keterlaluan. Salah sedikit, pukulan menunggu.

"Keluar kau! Carilah uang. Jangan terus menyusahkanku! Merampok, mencuri, atau apapun terserah! Jangan kembali tanpa membawa uang!" tubuh Donghae terjerembab di tanah yang basah bekas diguyur hujan pagi tadi. Pelan-pelan dia berdiri. Menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Menatap nanar pintu rumahnya yang telah tertutup keras karena di banting terlalu kuat oleh ibunya. Donghae tertawa masam. Menertawai hidupnya yang kelam. Terkadang dia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan karena dilahirkan di keluarga miskin dan bertabiat buruk. Kenapa dia tidak terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya? Dengan begitu dia tidak akan merasakan kepahitan hidup. Setidaknya tidak semenyakitkan ini. Donghae berjalan terseok. Menyeret kaki kanannya yang tadi sempat terinjak ibunya. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan atau ibunya benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya masuk. Ancaman ibunya bukanlah omong kosong belaka. Belum lagi sebelum pulang tadi pihak sekolah kembali menanyakannya kapan membayar iuran sekolah yang menunggak sangat banyak itu. Semua itu membuatnya frustasi! Donghae hanyalah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun, dan besok dia berulang tahun ke 18. Tapi beban hidupnya sangatlah berat. Dia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang cukup sepi. Memikirkan solusi untuk masalah hidupnya yang mencekiknya erat. Bahkan untuk bernafas dengan tenang pun sulit dilakukan. Diacaknya rambut brunettenya kesal. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mau bekerja di mana dia?

"Donghae." Mendengar namanya di panggil Donghae mendongak. Melihat kakak lelakinya berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya yang menatapnya datar.

"Hyung?" kakaknya mendekat, duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Eomma menyuruhku mencari uang." Terdengar tawa sinis dari kakaknya. Dia mendengus jengah.

"Dasar ibu tidak berguna."

"Aku harus apa hyung?"

"Aku tidak akan membantumu. Kau harus menghidupi dirimu sendiri. Kalau tidak bisa bekerja, mencuri saja." Donghae membulatkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya yang memasang tampang datar.

"Hyung! Itu perbuatan tercela!"

"Peduli setan benar atau salah. Ini urusan perut. Memangnya kau mau mati kelaparan, dan terus berhutang di sana-sini? Kalau kau takut berdosa, curilah uang dari orang yang tamak. Anggap saja itu sebagai karma mereka. Semua itu terserah padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu kakaknya berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dan dilema.

Haruskah dia mencuri?

.

.

Setelah memikirkan apa yang diusulkan kakaknya, ditambah lagi tekanan-tekanan yang diterima akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk mencuri. Tidak untuk seterusnya. Hanya kali ini saja. Setelah itu dia akan meminta pengampunan pada Tuhan. Bagaimanapun sebagian dari hati kecilnya berteriak tidak mengijinkannya melakukan hal tercela ini. Tapi seperti kata kakaknya. Dia bisa apa? Keadaan yang memaksa. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Ejekan demi ejekan yang diterimanya dari teman di sekolah dan beberapa tetangga kembali berputar di ingatannya. Membuat akal sehatnya semakin menipis. Jadi di sinilah Donghae. Berdiri di depan mansion lelaki paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai rentenir di lingkungan tempat tinggalnya. Lelaki itu terkenal kikir, jadi Donghae memilihnya sebagai target. Berbekal persiapan seadanya dia mengendap-endap ke dalam dengan hati-hati. Hari sudah malam, bahkan hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai gemuruh yang menakutkan. Bohong jika Donghae bilang dia baik-baik saja. Nyatanya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Dia berhasil melewati beberapa penjaga yang bertugas. Kakinya yang gemetar terus dilangkahkan menuju tempat yang diyakininya sebagai tempat penyimpanan uang. Ada. Berangkas itu ada di sana. Tak mau membuang waktu Donghae mengambil pisau untuk menggores kuncinya. Tremor mulai menyerang, Donghae sangat takut sekarang tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti. Setidaknya sampai uangnya ada di tangannya. Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat berangkas itu terbuka, belum sempat mengambilnya seseorang telah masuk dan berteriak ke arahnya dengan murka.

"Dasar perampok sialan! Kubunuh kau!" dari balik jubahnya lelaki tua itu mengeluarkan pisau. Donghae berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya seperti kaku, matanya terbelalak melihat pisau itu yang diarahkan padanya tanpa ragu. Donghae berusaha menghindar tapi tidak cukup cepat hingga ujung pisau itu merobek kulit tangannya. Dan saat pisau itu kembali melaju ingin menyentuh jantungnya, Donghae menangkap tangan lelaki itu dan memutarnya hingga pisaunya tertancap… ke jantung lelaki tua tersebut. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata itu terbelalak menakutkan. Dan berikutnya suara lolongan menyakitkan menggema. Airmata penyesalan dan ketakutan mengalir dari hazelnya. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri tubuh di depannya roboh dan tak bergerak. Dan semua itu karenanya! Derap langkah menghentak terdengar, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Beberapa pasang mata tertegun di tempat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Donghae yang tersadar ingin berlari tapi berhasil tertangkap. Polisi datang tak lama kemudian. Memborgol tangannya dan berucap penuh penghakiman.

"Kau akan dipenjara atas dosa yang kau lakukan!"

.

Donghae terperanjat dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. Mulutnya terbuka berlomba-lomba menghirup oksigen yang terasa mengikis. Keringat berjatuhan dari tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Badannya bahkan bergetar. Itu adalah masalalunya. Masalalu yang selalu menghantuinya. Semakin lama mimpi itu semakin jelas. Awalnya hanya sepotong-potong, tapi semakin lama semakin lengkap. Semakin jelas. Bahkan Donghae masih mengingat bagaimana teriakan dan hujatan menyakitkan hati menusuknya. Menggores hatinya begitu dalam hingga sulit disembuhkan. Bagaimana bisa sembuh jika luka tersebut tidak diobati. Hanya dibiarkan menganga tanpa diberikan antibiotik.

Tubuhnya menegang merasakan rasa dingin menusuk punggung. Tubuhnya membeku karena udara dingin mendinginkan nadinya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. Airmata jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. Memeluk dirinya erat, seperti berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri dari kegelapan dan rasa sakit. Bulan menunjukkan posisi terbaiknya. Bintang-bintang juga ikut menemani sang rembulan. Bayangan Eunhyuk melintas di pikirannya. Di saat seperti ini Donghae membutuhkan Eunhyuk di sisinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan kegelisahan di hatinya. Satu-satunya yang peduli padanya.

"Eunhyukie…" bisiknya pelan penuh rasa sakit. Berharap sekarang Eunhyuk bersamanya. Memeluknya. Menenangkannya. Tersenyum padanya.

.

.

.

Sore ini sehabis pulang bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan, Donghae kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan sebagai badut beruang di taman. Menghibur anak-anak yang tidak bosan-bosannya memintanya untuk menari dan melompat-lompat. Tenaga Donghae sudah terkuras sangat banyak belum lagi kostum yang dipakainya sangat berat dan pengap. Sulit sekali untuk mengambil nafas. Ingin sekali rasanya dia beristirahat sejenak tapi tidak bisa. Ini sudah tanggung jawabnya dan dia juga tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Mengerahkan sisa tenaganya, Donghae melompat-lompat dan melakukan gerakan lucu. Anak-anak yang melihatnya tertawa senang. Tak berapa lama beberapa orangtua menjemput anaknya karena sudah sangat sore. Syukurlah. Sebentar lagi Donghae bisa beristirahat.

"Dadah beruang~ sampai bertemu besok." Salah satu anak melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae. Senyumnya cerah. Donghae balas melambai dan mendengar anak itu berceloteh pada ibunya.

"Eomma beruang itu lucu. Haru suka. Dia juga baik mau menemani Haru main."

"Benarkah? Wah berarti beruang itu sangat baik ya." Donghae tertegun di tempatnya. Baik? Dia orang baik? Sepertinya kata itu sangat asing di telinganya. Selama bertahun-tahun telinganya hanya mendengar cacian dan hujatan. Tawa miris keluar dari sela bibirnya. Andai anak itu tahu dia mantan narapidana, mungkin kata 'baik' itu akan segera diralat.

Taman mulai sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang dewasa dan remaja. Donghae mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Melepas kostum kepala beruangnya. Meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan ngilu. Selama ini Donghae tidur di bangku taman yang keras ini. Donghae tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama. Belum lagi udara dingin yang selalu menerpanya. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga tubuhnya diserang penyakit lagi.

"Hae hyung~" Donghae menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada Eunhyuk di sana, berjalan mendekatinya. Matanya menatap lekat Donghae dari atas hingga bawah. Tatapan matanya penuh penilaian. Donghae hanya bisa diam menanti kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Eunhyuk selanjutnya.

"Hae hyung kau… beruang yang waktu itu ya?" tanyanya setengah ragu setengah penasaran. Ah iya, Eunhyuk tidak tahu pekerjaan Donghae yang ini. Niatnya Donghae ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi sudah kepalang basah. Mengaku saja sekalian.

"Ya itu aku." Eunhyuk menatap tak percaya bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Mengambil tempat di sebelah Donghae.

"Astaga, ternyata itu Donghae hyung." Selagi Eunhyuk masih menatapnya lekat dengan tampang bingung ingin mengatakan apa lagi, Donghae membuka kostum beruangnya. Kaus yang dipakainya tampak melekat di tubuh karena keringat yang membasahi. Melihat itu wajah Eunhyuk merona. Otot Donghae terlihat jelas dari posisi duduk Eunhyuk sekarang. Belum lagi bisepnya yang menyembul dari sela kaus. Sinar matahari sore menyorotnya membuat kulit cokelat Donghae lebih berkilau. Kenapa hawa di sekitar sini menjadi panas ya? Batin Eunhyuk gugup. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

"Ini sudah sore, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Donghae membuka percakapan. Mengerut bingung mendapati wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah. Apa sore ini panas?

"Aku memang biasa berjalan-jalan di taman ini kalau tidak sibuk dengan tugas sekolah." Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Belajarlah dengan benar. Buat orangtuamu bangga." Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya. Menangkap nada getir dalam suara Donghae.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin. Hae hyung juga harus berjuang ya. Kita sama-sama berjuang. Hyung harus menunjukkan pada yang lain kalau hyung sudah berubah." Senyum yang terukir di wajah Eunhyuk sangatlah tulus dari hati. Donghae bisa merasakannya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Aku malu dengan diriku, Hyuk. Aku ini orang jahat. Masalalu itu terus menghantuiku. Mereka semua tidak menerimaku. Mereka semua menjauh dariku. Aku tidak punya siapapun lagi. Tak seharusnya kau bersamaku. Kau hanya membuang waktumu." Donghae berucap getir.

"Hae hy-"

"Ada kalanya aku merasa melakukan hal yang percuma. Seberapapun aku berusaha, mereka tetap tidak menerimaku. Kau harus tahu Hyuk, tidak semua mantan narapidana menyesali perbuatan mereka. Banyak dari mereka yang mengulangi kesalahannya. Sampai akhir hayatku akan tetap dikenal sebagai mantan narapidana. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba, hasilnya akan tetap sama." Itu benar. Semangat Donghae mulai menurun. Selama ini dia sudah berusaha sekuat yang dia bisa. Tapi keadaan tetap tidak berubah walau hanya sedikit. Donghae tersentak saat merasa dirinya di peluk hangat.

"Jangan lihat apa yang hilang darimu, tapi lihatlah apa yang masih ada di dirimu. Mereka yang tidak bisa menerima diri mereka sendiri akan selalu gagal." Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat. Mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan sayang. "Kau harus mencoba berdamai dengan masa lalumu hyung. Seburuk apapun masalalumu itu hanya masalalu. Jadikan itu sebagai pelajaran. Kau tahu kenapa mata diciptakan di depan? Itu karena kita harus selalu menatap ke depan, tidak melihat ke belakang. Kita harus melihat masadepan bukan masalalu. Seseorang tidak bisa hidup tanpa kenangan indah, tapi dia juga tidak bisa hidup dalam kenangan indah itu terus menerus. Begitupun masalalu. Mau tidak mau kau harus hidup dalam kenyataan yang ada. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mewarnai masa depanmu dengan banyak warna indah." Kalimat itu terdengar sangat halus di telinganya. Donghae balas memeluk Eunhyuk lebih erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang lelah di pundak yang lebih kecil darinya. Meresapi kalimat Eunhyuk ke hatinya. Eunhyuk benar-benar malaikat di hidupnya. Bagaimana dia selalu ada di saat yang paling dibutuhkan oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk memanglah antibiotik bagi luka Donghae. Pelukan itu membuatnya tidak lagi dingin, juga merasa takut dengan kegelapan dalam jiwanya.

"Kita masih punya Tuhan, hyung. Tuhan tidak tidur. Suatu saat nanti. Di saat yang tepat, kau pasti bisa memetik hasil dari jerih payahmu. Abaikan sindiran oranglain. Yang tahu dirimu hanya kau sendiri dan Tuhan. Hanya karena mereka menghakimimu macam-macam bukan berarti kau seperti itu." Eunhyuk merenggangkan pelukannya. Melihat mata Donghae yang basah oleh harapan. Dia tersenyum lembut. Mengusap peluh di dahi Donghae.

"Kau harus lebih percaya diri, hyung. Kau tahu? Keluargaku juga tidak sempurna. Mereka bertengkar setiap hari. Aku juga merasa lelah dan ingin menyerah. Tapi di sana ada teman yang mendukungku. Rasanya tidak adil jika menyerah disaat temanku bersemangat membangkitkanku dari keterpurukan. Lagipula kalau aku menyerah sekarang, rasanya seperti berkhianat pada Tuhan. Dia sudah memberiku kehidupan untuk belajar, tapi aku malah ingin mengakhirinya. Bukankah aku malah terlihat tidak tahu diri? Disetiap kesukaran pasti ada kemudahan. Percayalah ada akhir yang indah di setiap pengorbanan." Eunhyuk mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyum manis. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa menatap mata hitam Eunhyuk yang berpendar terkena sinar matahari sore. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terlalu terpukau dengan Eunhyuk dan sebagian kalimatnya benar-benar menampar batin Donghae. Eunhyuk masih muda tapi dia mampu melihat jauh ke depan. Mengambil langkah bijak dari setiap masalahnya. Donghae merasa malu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih Eunhyuk. Terimakasih atas semangat yang kau berikan. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya. Terimakasih karena kau tidak mencelaku. Terimakasih karena kau memberiku kesempatan. Terimakasih karena selalu ada di sampingku. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu." Donghae mengelus pipi Eunhyuk penuh rasa sayang. Seakan-akan Eunhyuk adalah permata indah di dunia ini. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya jika tidak bertemu Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia lebih memilih mati atau kembali ke jalan kegelapan.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Hae hyung. Mulai sekarang ayo kita sama-sama berjuang. Sama-sama saling menyemangati." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Mengingatnya. Menyimpan aroma ini sebagai aroma yang disukainya.

"Ya. Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama, Eunhyukie." Cukup lama mereka saling memeluk. Menenangkan kegelisahan masing-masing. Membiarkan angin semilir menerpa mereka.

Melihat ke sekeliling, Donghae terpaku pada salah satu pedagang di sudut taman. Tanpa aba-aba dia berjalan mendekatinya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, hingga berdiri tepat di stand penjual gula-gula. Merogoh kantung celananya, Donghae hanya menemukan beberapa lembar won. Tanpa berpikir ulang dia membeli satu.

"Tolong gula-gulanya satu."

"Ini tuan, terimakasih." Donghae memberi uang dan mengambil gula-gulanya. Kembali ke tempatnya di sebelah Eunhyuk yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ini untukmu." Donghae mengulurkan gula-gulanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Untukku? Hae hyung kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Lebih baik kau tabung uangnya."

"Tidak apa. Untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan. Kuharap kau sudi menerimanya." Eunhyuk tersentak dengan ucapan Donghae. Dia tidak suka Donghae merendahkan diri seperti itu. Eunhyuk bukannya tidak mau menerimanya karena nilainya yang kecil. Tapi memang murni dia ingin Donghae menyimpan uangnya untuk keperluannya. Eunhyuk mengambil gula-gulanya.

"Terimakasih Hae hyung." Usapan sayang diterimanya di kepala, membuatnya merona. Malu-malu dia memakannya sambil sesekali melirik Donghae yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hae hyung mau?" Donghae menggeleng.

"Untukmu saja."

"Ayo temani aku makan, hyung." Eunhyuk mengambil sejumput gula-gulanya, mengulurkannya pada Donghae yang terkejut. Donghae ingin menolak tapi tidak jadi karena melihat tatapan Eunhyuk yang meluluhkan hati. Iris hitamnya membulat dengan binar pengharapan. Seperti puppy yang meminta di adopsi. Menggemaskan. Bibir Donghae terbuka menerima suapan dari tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang dan kembali menyuapkan gula-gula tersebut bergantian untuknya dan untuk Donghae. Donghae balas tersenyum. Menikmati moment sederhana tapi begitu di dambanya selama ini. Dalam hati dia berjanji untuk menjaga Eunhyuk sampai akhir hayatnya. Menempatkan Eunhyuk di kedudukan paling tinggi di hatinya.

.

"Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan saat ada yang memanggil nama Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terkejut melihat ibunya ada di taman ini sekarang bersama beberapa orang di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak biasa. Ada apa ibunya kemari? Dan kenapa ibunya bisa tahu dia ada di sini? Eunhyuk berdiri menghampiri ibunya.

"Eomma, ada apa?" ibunya tidak menjawab. Mata yang sama seperti Eunhyuk itu menatap tajam Donghae yang berdiri kaku di belakang Eunhyuk. Donghae sangat mengenal tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh penghakiman. Donghae berdoa dalam hati agar kejadian lalu tidak terulang kembali. Ibu Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae. Berdiri di depannya.

"Kau yang bernama Lee Donghae?" bukan hanya Donghae, Eunhyuk juga cukup terkejut ibunya bisa mengetahui nama Donghae.

"Iya nyonya." Donghae sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kepada yang lebih tua. Ibu Eunhyuk mendengus separuh menggerutu.

"Aku sudah tahu latar belakangmu seperti apa. Bisakah kau menjauh dari anakku? Jika menyadari diri sendiri busuk, jangan mengajak oranglain untuk membusuk bersamamu! Kau itu mantan narapidana, penjahat! jangan menarik orang lain untuk masuk ke jalan kegelapan sepertimu!" hardiknya kasar, memaki dengan mata menyipit. Dengusan tak suka keluar dari bibirnya. Beberapa orang yang masih berada di sana ikut memperhatikan dan mulai mencibir setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan ibu Eunhyuk. Berbisik cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Donghae. Selama ini ibu Eunhyuk tetap mengawasi Eunhyuk. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Eunhyuk selalu pulang terlambat, jadi dia menyewa orang untuk mengawasi Eunhyuk dan mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan dia menemukan anaknya selalu bersama lelaki berambut brunnete itu. Jadi dia mencari informasi tentangnya. Dan saat dia tahu kebenarannya, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

"Eomma!" teriak Eunhyuk kencang. Tak percaya ibunya bisa berkata kejam seperti itu. Menghakimi oranglain seenaknya. Ke mana ibunya yang dulu lemah lembut? Apa pertengkaran yang selama ini menjadi rutinitasnya perlahan telah mengubah kepribadiannya?

"Masuk ke mobil Eunhyuk! Dan jangan pernah bergaul dengannya lagi!"

"Eomma!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu!" Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kebaikan? Ini yang kau bilang kebaikan? Kenapa sekarang kau peduli padaku setelah sekian lama mengabaikanku?"

"Eun-"

"Sudah cukup! Eomma tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Donghae. Kalian juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupnya. Berhentilah menghakimi masalalu orang lain! Iya dia memang mantan narapidana. Iya, dia memang pernah berbuat jahat. Tapi itu masalalu! Kenapa kalian melupakan fakta bahwa tidak ada manusia yang sempurna? Kalian bahkan aku juga pernah melakukan kesalahan." Ibunya dan beberapa orang yang menyaksikan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Eunyuk.

"Lantas kenapa kalau dia mantan narapidana? Dia sudah berubah, dia berusaha. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa melihat itu? Kenapa kalian hanya bisa menghakimi seseorang dari luarnya saja. Apa kalian tahu kenapa dia berbuat jahat? Apa kalian tahu sifatnya? Apa kalian tahu bagaimana kepribadiannya? Apa kalian tahu bagaimana kehidupannya? Sebelum mencela orang, bercerminlah kepada diri kalian sendiri!" nafas Eunhyuk menderu tak karuan. Dia mengeluarkan semua emosinya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Dadanya naik turun dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kemarahan. Kenapa para manusia ini merasa dirinya sangat suci dan berhak mencaci maki oranglain yang lebih rendah dari mereka? Tak tahukan mereka Tuhanlah Yang Maha segalanya.

Eunhyuk menoleh saat merasakan bahunya di tarik pelan. Donghae menghampirinya, menggengam kedua bahu Eunhyuk. Membalikannya hingga kini mereka berhadapan. Hitam dan hazel bertemu. Memaku satu samalain dengan begitu erat. Hazel itu dipenuhi luka dan kesakitan. Kedua mata itu basah oleh harapan yang mulai terkikis. Eunhyuk merasakan hatinya mencelos melihatnya.

"Sudah Hyuk. Tak usah membelaku lagi. Aku tak pantas untuk itu. Hak mereka untuk menilaiku seperti apa." Eunhyuk menggeleng dan ingin menyela tapi Donghae menahannya.

"Dengarkan aku. Terimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu bersamaku. Mereka benar, kau tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk orang sepertiku. Belajarlah dengan baik, dan dengarkan orangtuamu. Hormati mereka." Donghae berusaha menarik nafas yang terasa sesak, menatap Eunhyuk tepat di matanya.

"Jangan temui aku lagi, ini demi kebaikanmu Eunhyukie." Donghae mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan perlahan mencium kening Eunhyuk singkat. Membuat Eunhyuk membeku juga orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kau selalu menyemangatiku dan berharap yang terbaik untukku. Dan sekarang aku juga menginginkan hal itu untukmu. Bangunlah komunikasi yang baik dengan orangtuamu. Mereka menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, kau harus tahu itu." Dan elusan sayang di kepalanya menjadi interaksi terakhir mereka sebelum Donghae berbalik pergi setelah membungkukkan sedikit badannya pada ibunya. Eunhyuk menatap nanar punggung Donghae yang menjauh. Eunhyuk ingin mengejarnya tapi dia tahu pasti sekarang Donghae tidak mau diganggu. Dia butuh waktu begitupun dirinya. Eunhyuk berbalik menghadap ibunya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Eomma tidak tahu seberapa keras dia mencoba untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi dari masalalunya. Eomma tidak berhak menghakiminya." Dan dengan selesainya kalimat itu Eunhyuk segera pergi berlawanan dari Donghae. Dia butuh menenangkan diri.

Semoga dia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu Donghae.

To be continued

Oke ini ada beberapa yang saya rubah. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah memberitahu saya banyak yang rancu dari ff ini. Semoga ini sudah tidak rancu lagi. Maaf jika ini drama banget. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. Terutama di bagian akhir chapter ini. Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa setiap orangtua pasti mau anaknya bergaul di lingkungan yang baik dan dengan orang-orang yang baik. Coba bayangkan jika anak kalian bergaul dengan mantan narapidana, yang pertamakali terlintas di benak pasti pikiran yang buruk kan? Maaf jika saya menyampaikannya dengan penuh drama. Saya bingung mau bagaimana lagi.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya beneran masih lama, saya mau hibernasi dulu. #tarikselimut

Silahkan direview, apa ff ini pantas dilanjutkan atau sampai di sini saja?

Terimakasih.


End file.
